Hot Off the Press
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU One person can change the fate of another. When a single rumor, sparked by a mischievous fan, sets the world on fire their fates will be changed forever… IchiRuki
1. Fans Start the Fires

**Title: **Hot Off the Press

**Summary: **AU One person can change the fate of another. When a single rumor, sparked by a mischievous fan, sets the world on fire their fates will be changed forever… IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say:**Okay I know I had another story up… but I decided to post this one instead. I'm hoping that it'll be better than Apostando and Pieces of My Autobiography. If I get a lot of reviews I may actually continue this one…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter:**Fans Start the Fires

&&&

"MISS KUCHIKI! MISS KUCHIKI!" She turned her head, her sleek French twist not even shuddering. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at the paparazzi. "MISS KUCHIKI! What do you think of the hype surrounding the Kansas City Chiefs' new quarterback?" Her lightly blushed cheeks stretched into her famous dimpled smirk as she tilted her head.

"I've never met him… I can't say…" she tossed her head and walked off down the red carpet, her long crimson Versace gown tugging on the carpet. Her dangling gold earrings glittered with diamonds, her bare shoulders shone with a light gold dusting and her smile sparkled brighter than a million bucks. The world famous beauty grinned, stopping and posing for another picture.

She was known for her beauty. For her intelligence. For her money. She was on the lips of every human being on the planet. The political activist, world traveler, charity sponsor and college girl. The girl who had come out of nowhere to bring being beautiful and smart back into style. She was on the cover of People and Newsweek. Doing photo shoots for National Geographic and enVouge. She was hot, she was new and she was clean. She was the big news story, how the girl from Japan took over the hearts of America… and the world.

_"Move over Angelina Jolie and __J.Lo__. There's a new girl in town… Rukia __Kuchiki__. She's hot, she's gorgeous and she's a genius… not only is Miss __Kuchiki__ a top of the line triple threat but she's also finishing her degree in Psychology at Yale. Look out__ Lindsey, Paris and Britney… you've just moved from hot to not…"_ Rukia turned off the television and walked out her front door, shutting and locking it with a smile. Her bodyguard waited patiently, holding open the limo door for her. She sat down in it and the guard sat next to her.

The limo door opened and immediately flashes blinded her. She held up her hand and took off her sunglasses. "MISS KUCHIKI! Are the rumors true that you and Ichigo Kurosaki are talking about getting married?"

"I've never met the man… how can I talk to him?" She lifted an eyebrow then looked over at the man next to her. "I have a premiere to go to… I'll talk to you guys later…" she walked down the red carpet. Her knee high Jimmy Choo boots were shiny black leather and were pulled over her tight ESCADA jeans. Her mid-thigh length cowl neck sweater was electric blue, sending her cerulean eyes sparkling with an electric gleam. Her long black hair was down around her shoulders in cascades of barrel curls, her bangs were brushed to the side, falling gracefully over her left eye. She paused and smiled as the cameras went off again.

"RUKIA!" One of the girls on the outside of the railing shouted and she walked over with a grin, leaning back, taking a picture of them together. She paused a few more feet down to sign pictures of herself.

"RUKIA I LOVE YOU!" One of the boys called and she smiled, waving at him and blowing a kiss.

_"Rukia __Kuchiki__Beautiful, talented and practically unknown until last year when her career took off.__ Within that time she has managed to accrue over 30 million dollars in this year alone… hundreds predicted that she would burn out within a month, however, this "one hit wonder" of sorts has stolen the hearts of millions of people across the world…"_ Rukia smiled as she turned off the television and snuggled down into her bed… Life was good.

&&&

He stared at the TV blankly as her smiled flashed across the screen. His face sunk as a second later he saw her feet, clad in a pair of shiny black stilettos, her tight calves curving against the golden background. Her creamy tan skin was flawless and sleek, her long black hair pulled up in a sleek ponytail that ended in a long curl. The black boy shorts hugged her sloping hips, her slim waist curving in and leading to her black lace clad breasts, swelling up from the push-up bra. She tilted her head as a bottle of perfume slid onto screen next to her.

"The woman's got legs… that's for sure…" he pursed his lips and lifted an eyebrow. "You've sold your soul to the devil…" he snorted as he watched. Another commercial came up and he nearly threw his helmet at the TV. "HOW MANY COMMERIALS CAN SHE STAR IN?" the red head threw the remote.

"You're supposed be shackin' up with her… and you don't wanna look at her?" Renji lifted an eyebrow. The quarterback threw him a nasty look. "I'd do her…"

"Idiot… her brother's sittin' right over there!" Ichigo motioned to Byakuya, sitting in the corner of the room. The defensive coach sat back in the locker room, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Kuchiki! How do you feel looking at your sister in lingerie?" Renji looked over.

"I feel absolutely nothing… and unless you want to I'd stop looking at my sister…" he spoke with a completely straight face.

"It's kinda hard to… after all she's on EVERY COMMERCIAL and on EVERY CHANNEL…" Ichigo threw his hands up.

"Well let me fix that problem for you…" Byakuya unplugged the television, earning a groan from the team. "WE HAVE A PLAYOFF GAME TODAY! SHUT UP!" He shouted at them.

He was handsome, he was big and he was leading an underdog team to their second Super Bowl… and he was coveted for it.

"Standing at a towering 6'4" Ichigo Kurosaki is a formidable opponent, even for the defensive line. Fast, quick and big enough to take tackles and keep running he is the perfect combination for a quarterback, where his height hinders him his speedy footwork makes up for it. At 205 pounds he is light for a football player, but heavy for a quarterback… I'd say that he uses that weight to his advantage… wouldn't you?" The announcer turned to his partner and the other nodded.

"Not only that but he's also a big star because of his amazing arm… he's already climbing the charts in passing yards… his ability to find an opening while inside the pocket… and to deliver it there… is simply amazing, something that I don't think Tom Brady could even come close to… I mean… two years ago no one in the football world would have thought that the Kansas City Chiefs would go this far. They've been undefeated for TWO YEARS John! There's something to be said about the expertise of this team. Not only do they have a brilliant offense these past two years, they also have an amazing defense… they've created a team that has destroyed the legacy of the Patriots forever."

Ichigo grinned as champagne spilled out of his glass into Renji's as they toasted. His red hair was spiked up in front in a faux hawk. His Armani suit was worn with a fitted white shirt which exposed part of his smooth chest. His black suit pants hung over shiny black shoes. "WE'RE GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL!" Ichigo shouted with glee. Renji nearly threw his glass into the air.

"HELL YES!" Ichigo howled.

&&&

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and sighed heavily. She was an idiot for what she was about to do… she dialed his number. She waited… and waited for another bar of the Nickelback song to finish… "Ichigo Kurosaki…" she squeaked and hung up her cell phone, tossing it a little ways away from her on the bed. Her long black hair was pulled back in a braid down her back. Her black wife beater was worn under a grey knee length cardigan. Her black underwear was cotton, from Victoria's Secret. She stared at the cell phone for a moment as the music began to play. 816 number… Missouri… she stared at it for a few minutes, praying that it would stop ringing… yet ring it did.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Who is this?" Ichigo furrowed his brow.

"Uhm…uhm… uhm… uhh… hi…" she smiled into the phone. "This is uhm…"

"Who is this?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know… I mean…" she shook her head. "Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki…" she quickly tried to cover her tracks.

"Yeah… sure… why do I find that hard to believe?" He leaned back on his bed. "Listen… I don't know how you got this number… but don't call back… I don't want another stalker…" he hung up the phone and she stared at the phone in anger. For a moment she looked off into space, stunned.

"He hung up on me…" she squeaked. "Oooh… he's going to regret that…" she punched the bedspread.

&&&

Her fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in the latest news on Ichigo and Rukia… they had just gotten into a fight over the phone… or at least… that was the story she was spinning… a grin spread across her face as she pressed the update button… now it was time for their next move.

&&&

Hello… give me reviews please… or I will never update anything again…

Shalan


	2. Queen of Hearts

**Chapter: **Queen of Hearts

**Shalan's Say: **Hmm… I've had quite a few guesses as to what is going on… but most of them are wrong or kinda close… I haven't had anyone that's spot on… so keep guessing…

&&&

"MISS KUCHIKI! Are the rumors true that you and Ichigo Kurosaki are in a fight?" She lifted an eyebrow at the question as a storm of reporters began throwing questions again. She raised her hand from the podium and they fell silent.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "I think he's a big headed jerk…" she frowned. "I called him for the first time last night… and you know what he sai…" she stopped as her cell phone rang.

&&&

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Ichigo threw his clothes around the room, searing for his Blackberri. The Verizon 8830 World Edition appeared to have gone missing after he had received the phone call the other night. "HA!" He pulled it out of his pants and scrolled through his call list. "There you are…" he tucked his free thumb into his flannel pajama pants, his naked upper body shining in the dim Kansas City light. He cocked a knee and turned his gaze back to her face on the television screen as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded angry but calm. He chuckled.

"You really did try and call me last night?"

"Who is this?" She furrowed her brow, knowing well who it was.

"Ichigo… Kurosaki…" he lifted an eyebrow as she looked at her phone. "Wait…"

"I really don't need any stalkers… don't call back…" she hung up the phone and he stared at her in shock.

"Bitch…" he tossed his phone onto his bed and threw his arms down, storming out of the room.

&&&

"Do you have to do this?" her publicist leaned over and whispered in her ear as they sat in her limo.

"What? Blow him off? Yes…" she snapped and the black haired man jumped away from her, as if the wicked witch had just slapped him across the face.

"You're in a bitchy mood… penny for your thoughts?" He leaned his elbow on the window sill and she scoffed.

"He thinks he's such a big shot… well I'll show him…" she scowled and Uryu rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to hold grudges…" his black hair was short now, spiked up in a faux hawk generally over his brilliant cerulean eyes. His face was strong, boldly angled. And for some reason, everyone thought he was gay… only the lord knew why…

"Because he hung up on me…"

"I didn't ask why you were holding one against HIM… I asked why you hold them… PERIOD…" he chewed on his thumb impatiently.

"Because… I have no idea…" she pouted her lips and Uryu rolled his eyes again, a smile on his face… she was too cute for her own good.

"Okay… relax superstar…" he chuckled. "I'll call and ask his agent to help us out… if you really want to talk to him that is…" he lifted an eyebrow and she looked away. "Okay… just tell me when…"

"I didn't say anything!" She hit him over the head with her purse and he laughed, lifting his hand to block the blow.

&&&

"I don't care Kazumi… NO!" He nearly shouted at the phone as he tucked the towel in around his waist. "She hung up on me… I'm not going to meet her in person… who knows… maybe she'll hang a ringer in my face!" He squeezed the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he shaved one side of his face.

"Ichigo… you need to do this… her publicist has just called to have a meeting set up…" The redhead smiled and pointed to a nail polish as the woman smiled. She spoke in Vietnamese for a few moments as Ichigo waited.

"You speak too many languages…"

"You can't even speak your native tongue…" Kazumi fired back as the woman began to clean her toes.

"What? Of course I can speak Japanese… what am I speaking right now?" He retorted and she snorted.

"Alright… okay… look I'll be over there in a couple of hours…" she hung up her phone and sighed. He was so pig headed sometimes.

Ichigo sat cross legged on his couch when he heard his front door open. He wore a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt from what appeared to be Hollister. His orange rust hair was spiked up in the front, gently leaning forward. He stood up as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hnn… Stetson… good boy…" she smiled and patted his face. "Smooth too… are you going somewhere?" She lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

"Awe shut up…" he looked away as she grinned. Kazumi could have been a model if she had wanted and he had told her this. Her long scarlet hair hung in a high, smooth ponytail down her back, nearly touching her slim, Prada clad waist. Her sloping hips extended into long, shapely legs, amplified by her high heeled boots. Her breasts strained slightly on the long sleeved fitted blouse she wore, periwinkle… a color that made her azure eyes twinkle… as if they didn't already.

"What have you got on your mind?" He sat down next to her and leaned back in the couch.

"Sex…" he sat up immediately in shock. "…y supermodel… you just heard the sex part didn't you?" He nodded his head, wide eyed. "Like I would offer…" she snorted. "A big headed pig like you?"

"Thanks for the compliment…" he rattled off sarcastically.

"I have an idea…"

"I do too… you in a Playboy Magazine…"

"Dream on…"

"Oh I will…"

&&&

Rukia drummed her fingers on the table impatiently, Uryu sat a few tables away with her body guard, waiting for their guest to arrive. She chewed on the inside of her lip. "Alright he's not coming…"

"Sit down Rukia… we're here half an hour early…" Uryu shot across the room and pushed her back into her seat then returned.

"Okay…" she leaned her forehead against the table then jumped as a group of girls, and a couple of guys, gathered around her to get pictures and an autograph.

"Kazumi… we're here early…" Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her as she shoved him through the door.

"Get over it…" she growled and stopped. His fitted white shirt was tucked into his pinstriped editor's pants. His button front pinstripe vest was buttoned, his sleeves rolled up. His silver pocket watch chain hung from his belt loop into his pocket… and his cell phone was nowhere to be seen. His rust hair was still messy from when he had run his hands through it in the car… something that he did often when he was nervous.

"Rukia… here…" she smiled as the little girl handed her a picture.

"Oh darling… this isn't a good picture… it's all blurry… here…" she reached into her purse and pulled out a black and white headshot of herself and signed it. "To Madeline…" she smiled and handed it to the little girl.

"Thank you…" she squealed and ran off, Ichigo strode over to the table, he knew her face well enough to know who she was… as if the squealing fans weren't enough of a giveaway.

"Miss Kuchiki…" he tilted his head and she nearly folded like an accordion. He was sexier in person. His cologne was subtle and smooth, his body slender and long, his face like an etched Grecian statue… he was just as perfect as everyone said he was… His curious ocher eyes were set beneath permanently furrowed brows, a feature that just added to his appeal.

"Mr. Kurosaki…" she stood up and shook his hand. His brows furrowed further when he took her hand. Instead of the soft and pampered hands of a pop culture princess they were smooth and leathery. Not rough… just tough… something that made him curious… she hadn't been rich before she had become famous… that was for sure.

"I've been wanting to meet you for some time…" Ichigo smiled as they took their seats across from each other.

"Yeah?" Rukia sipped from her water then looked out the window next to them.

"Erm… I'm sorry… about that…" he followed her eye line as she stared out at a couple on the street corner. "Look I didn't fly all the way out to California to be blown off… if you're going to act like a spoiled princess then I'm leaving…" he made to get up.

"No!" He stopped as she looked back. "Look… I just don't like being hung up on…"

"Next time don't stutter and I won't hang up…" he leaned his elbows on the table.

"Sure…" she looked up as the news came on. "Oh dear god… what has this world come to?" Ichigo turned, throwing an arm over the other side of the chair as he looked up at the television. "Sixteen year old girls getting pregnant… Jamie Lynn Spears… as if we didn't know… the Spears family is so screwed up…" she sipped from her glass and Ichigo nearly slapped himself across the face… she was an advocate of abstinence.

"You're…"

"Yep… I believe in the sanctity of marriage… not that I'm ever going to get married thank you…"

"That's a waste…" he mumbled through pursed lips as he looked off to the side.

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"That's a waste of beauty… if no one is ever going to see it for real…" he turned his eyes to look at her then chuckled as she blushed crimson.

"I'll have you know…" she began but he stood up.

"Let's go somewhere else…" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"HEY! YOU JERK! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" She shouted as he tossed her easily into his limp.

"I was saving you from the paparazzi…" he looked over and snorted. She was freshly tossed, like a Caesar salad. Her long black hair was tossed over her face, her legs pinched at the knees, her feet in awkward positions on the seat. Her Jimmy Choo boots were pulled over a pair of tight blue jeans, her deep blue tank top hung over her jeans, covered by a long sleeved white shirt.

"Oh…" she righted herself and flipped her hair back from her face. "Thanks…" he nodded and grinned as the driver took off. "Sorry…" she looked down at her hands as he set her purse on the seat between them.

"Listen… today was… not the best day…" Ichigo pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Why don't we exchange numbers… and maybe we could talk…" their eyes met and she pursed her lips.

"Okay…" she pulled out her Sidekick.

&&&

"Hehehe…" she cackled as the images were sent from her hidden camera to her computer. The pictures of the two superstars in his limo were too priceless… she would have to spin another story. "This is going to be good…" Her fingers flew across the keyboard.

&&&

"I love her… she's amazing… her presence on stage is simply astounding… working with her was such a blast…" Giselle Bundchen tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"I agree… Rukia Kuchiki has brought something to this industry that we've been missing… She's like the spark that's started the fire… she's nothing like usual models… she's new and she's fresh… and she just steals the stage… whenever she's up there it's like no one else matters… because everyone's eyes are on her…" Heidi Klum looked up at the screen where a montage of Rukia's times on stage were flashing.

"Well why don't you tell her that yourself…" Oprah smiled and turned. "Please welcome… RUKIA KUCHIKI!" Rukia walked out on stage with a smile, her black hair fanning back from her face, straightened this time. Her soft long sleeved dress reached just at her mid thigh. The electric blue fabric was scoop necked and paired with black leggings and blue heels, her cerulean eyes sparkled as she kissed Oprah's cheeks and hugged the other two models…

"Thank you so much Oprah… this is so exciting…" Rukia smiled.

"My pleasure… so how does it feel to be a college student one day and a superstar the next?" Oprah smiled.

"Oh my god…" Rukia laughed. "I don't know… It just happened so fast that I never even thought about it…" She smiled.

"I mean last year you made 50 million dollars… more than millions of people make in their lifetime… this year you've made over 30 million… you must have a feeling…"

"I'm overwhelmed… I always thought that this industry was hard to get into but I mean… Everyone has been so kind to me… and honestly I never thought I'd be considered to be one of the most beautiful models in the world…"

"Last year you were watching the Super Bowl… how does it feel to be preparing to perform for your first time live on national television in this year's halftime show?" Oprah placed a hand on her knee and she blushed with a smile, hardly containing her happiness.

"I'm still in shock… my new CD Queen of Hearts has been selling like wildfire… and I'm trying to right my head I guess…" Rukia grinned…

Ichigo watched her lips move on the TV, sitting on the edge of his bed. She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder… "Rukia Kuchiki huh?" He chuckled at her cell phone number on his phone as he opened a new text message. "You are one level headed girl… Rukia…" he smiled.

&&&

I'm going to try and update once a day (or at least once a week…) give me reviews and I'll give you chapters… regularly…

Shalan


	3. Gossip Girl

**Chapter: **Gossip Girl

**Shalan's Say: **My dad has decided that all the ugly people go to Denver Airport… dunno why… just his thought I suppose XDDDDDDDDD

&&&

She chuckled as he muttered something in her ear. "I know she's looking terribly drab…" Rukia giggled as Uryu rolled his eyes. His black hair was spiked forward again in his usual faux hawk, his blue eyes sparkled as he stepped out of the limo. His sleek black Armani tuxedo was paired with a crisp white shirt and a pair of shiny black Armani dress shoes. His cobalt eyes sparkled as she stepped out of the limousine… her sleek black hair straightened, hanging around her shoulders like feathers. Her bangs flirtatiously covered her left eye as he pulled her jacket off. The long pea coat exposed her long violet Versace dress. The silk halter wrapped around her neck, a cowl dip hung down, exposing the valley between her breasts… her sparkling gold earrings set the outfit off as she walked down the red carpet, waving at the cameras.

"Here she is… Rukia Kuchiki on the arm of her publicist, Uryu Ishida… quite a pair they make…" the announcer crooned. "I wouldn't mind being in her shoes…"

"It's too bad really that he's gay…" the other replied. Ichigo snorted as she paused to wave at the cameras again.

"Uryu's not gay…" Ichigo stared in disbelief at the TV. "I've known him since high school…"

"You watchin' the Golden Globes Kurosaki?" Renji leaned over the quarterback's shoulder.

"No!" Ichigo pressed a button and the channel changed to the playoff game his friends had come over to watch.

"Psh… HEY! GUYS! KUROSAKI'S WATCHIN' HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Renji earned himself a sharp punch to the gut.

"Shut your mouth Abarai before I break those perfect legs of yours…"

"So… do you think your proclamation will come true?" Renji lifted an eyebrow and Ichigo folded his arms across his chest, nodding his head.

"I think we'll go all the way again…we're the dominant team…" Ichigo smiled.

"QB!" A call came from the door and the football team turned to face the beautiful redhead in the doorway.

"Kazumi!" Ichigo grinned and walked over to her as the team gathered back around the TV.

"I have news… and it's not good…" her face grew serious, a look that in his mind made her ugly.

"What's going on?" He lifted an eyebrow as she led him into the kitchen.

"This is going on…" she tossed the tabloids on the counter and Ichigo leaned over, picking one up.

"What the hell?" Ichigo's eyes opened wide. "I-I…" he spluttered. On the front page was a picture of him kissing Rukia in the back of his limousine.

"You-you what?" Her eyebrows buried themselves between her eyes and he stared in shock at the magazine. "How did they get a picture of you and her kissing in the back of YOUR limo?"

"I never kissed her!" Ichigo threw his hands up.

"Looks real to me Ichigo…" Kazumi lifted an eyebrow and Ichigo turned, anger radiating from his form.

"Listen… I don't know her at all… how could I possibly have kissed her? It's not like I just decided… hey this looks good… let's just haul off and kiss the woman who just tried to deck you in public… smaaart…" the footballer scoffed, his hands resting on his hips.

"Ichigo I don't know how this happened but try and understand… I can't do anything about this once it hits the shelves… this is going to explode in the headlines…" Kazumi's jaw slide out of alignment in anger… something that didn't happen often. She jutted her jaw to the side and grumbled under her breath.

"I'll call Kuchiki and ask her about it…" Ichigo picked up his cell phone.

&&&

"This is SO great!" She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and grinned. Her manicured fingers flew across the keyboard again as she answered emails from the people who read her blog. "I can't believe it… I'm even predicting her moves… I am so much like her!" She squealed and spun around in her chair. "Boy oh boy Ruki… we're going to be the best of friends…" she pushed the junk off her bathroom counter as she grinned at herself in the mirror. She pasted lipstick on her lips and pursed them then giggled and covered her mouth. "Ruki… you shouldn't be such a prude…" She grinned in the mirror, her violet eyes twinkling. She danced in a circle, turning on the radio in her room and immediately Rukia's voice came over the speakers… her melodious voice crooning over the radio.

**Everyday things get harder to choose**

**Everyday my heart learns to loose**

**Without you ****here**** what am I going to do?**

"Is everyone else going to leave me toooooo?/How can I tell you how much I care?/When you turned away and stepped off the last stair/You wouldn't listen to me/So you left me with nothing." She spun in a circle and opened her closet. The walk in closet was filled with every dress that Rukia Kuchiki had ever worn. She walked down the path of beautifully colored silks and velvets… picking out a dress as she dropped her towel. She pulled it over her head as she continued to sing. "Every day I sit here and loose again/Sometimes I even let you enter my thoughts/While I sit here while my heart rots/I could have sworn you cared too…"

**Maybe I was foolish**

**Maybe I thought you were different**

**But whatever it was**

**Every day now gets harder to live**

**Everyday things get harder to bear**

**Every day I wonder about if things turned out fair**

"Every day I wonder about if things turned out fair… FAAAAAIIIIIIR!" She spun around in a circle. "Hehe… I win Ruki…" Rukia's face stared back at her from the mirror… her own face. "Make your move Queen of Hearts…"

&&&

Rukia's foot jiggled as she sat in her chair, her bangled wrists jangled as she chewed angrily on her Stride gum. Spearmint… she hated mint… but it was calming her nerves… supposedly. "You're kidding me!" She fumed. Uryu stared at her as Kazumi looked out the window.

"Nope… we gotta do something about this…" Kazumi folded her arms. Ichigo had his fingers laced together, pressed against his forehead. Rukia sighed again and continued to chew her gum.

"I've got it…" Uryu snapped and the other three looked at him. "You can preempt her…" Uryu grinned and Kazumi's jaw dropped down near her breasts.

"You're kidding…" Kazumi choked.

"Look it's the only way… you'll just have to try and prove her wrong…" Uryu shrugged. "You may not know each other very well but that's the beauty of dating for the first time…"

"What? DATING?" Ichigo burst out and Rukia stared in disbelief.

"It'll never work…" Rukia stomped her foot in anger.

"I mean that'd mean we'd have to act like we're dating… I don't even… I mean…" Ichigo looked over at her.

"To protect your reputations… you're going to have to just trust each other…" Kazumi clasped her hands together. "Do this for us please… it'll calm our frayed nerves…"

"What about _our_ frayed nerves?" Rukia's eyes widened pointedly.

"Rukia… We have been getting calls nonstop about you two… and it's getting out of hand. Just get together, or at least pretend, and then they'll all know… you'll be out of the box and all of this would stop…" Uryu folded his arms across his chest as Kazumi smiled pleadingly.

"She's not my type…" Ichigo said simply.

"She's going to be your type if you want to have a publicist!" Kazumi nearly threw her hands up in the air and Ichigo sighed, scratching his cheek.

"Alright…" He bowed his head and Rukia's eyes widened accusingly as the other two stared at her.

"What?" Rukia stared back at them… "AGH!" She threw her arms in the air. "Fine…" She sighed. "Okay…" she lowered her gaze as well and Uryu's eyes met Kazumi's.

&&&

"A week ago you and Ichigo told the world that you were dating… how in the world have you managed to keep it a secret?" Robin smiled and Rukia shrugged.

"We just decided to keep quiet and maybe try to have a little private time…" The much taller man next to her nodded.

"I wanted to tell everyone… she told me that if I did she would ruin my career…" Ichigo joked.

"If you don't stop saying stupid things I am going to ruin your career…" Rukia snarled as he paused the TiVo on her television. He had been visiting her for a few days, much to shutterbugs' delight. The orange haired hunk had managed to send them in a tizzy when he had walked out onto her balcony in nothing but a towel.

"I'm sorry…" he retorted. Over the past couple of days they had managed to create something of a schedule… try and get there first.

"Yeah… sure you are…" Rukia yanked her pillow out from underneath him as he put on the football game… "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Yeah well I'm watching it now… don't you have a TV in your room?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow and Rukia threw a couch pillow at him. "HEY!"

"Jerk…" she grumbled and he snorted, then turned back to the television. He felt her shift only slightly but he noticed it. She leaned her body towards him as they watched. He smiled softly and looked over at her as she lifted slightly watching as the two teams clashed. Her long black hair was falling across her left eye as usual but it was pulled back in a sleek but messy ponytail. Her tight black tank top exposed the top of her breasts, something that he hadn't noticed until now. He felt her shift again, maneuvering herself so that her arm rested against his bare side. His muscular arms were thrown over the back of the couch, exposing his upper body.

He opened his mouth to say something as she leaned back against the couch, her head gently resting against his bicep… instead he closed it and chose to say nothing… for once… he would let it be… it wasn't like they were hurting anything.

&&&

I wrote that song that the gossip girl was singing… the entire thing follows below… but yeah… It's actually a poem that I wrote… and it's published on THIS site… it's a Final Fantasy VII poem… but it was cute… anyways here's the whole thing:

**Everyday things get harder to choose**

**Everyday my heart learns to loose**

**Without you ****here**** what am I going to do?**

**Is everyone else going to leave me too?**

**How can I tell you how much I care?**

**When you turned away and stepped off the last stair**

**You wouldn't listen to me**

**So you left me with nothing.**

**Every day I sit here and loose again**

**Sometimes I even let you enter my thoughts**

**While I sit here while my hearts rots**

**I could have sworn you cared too…**

**Maybe I was foolish**

**Maybe I thought you were different**

**But whatever it was**

**Every day now gets harder to live**

**Everyday things get harder to bear**

**Every day I wonder about if things turned out fair**

**You got what you want…**

**But what do I have?**

**Nothing but an empty heart**

**That continues to break each and every day.**

**You didn't break my heart…**

**You smashed it to tiny pieces**

**Then you laughed and crushed it**

**It turned into shattered fragments**

**So now I try everyday**

**To fix this jigsaw puzzle that is my heart**

**That seems to be taken apart**

**Every day I try to put it back together**

**Maybe I was foolish**

**Maybe I thought you were different**

**But whatever it was**

**Every day now gets harder to live**

**Everyday things get harder to bear**

**Every day I wonder about if things turned out fair**

**So does she make you happy?**

**I know your smile used to make me happy too…**

**But I don't want to write something sappy**

**So I'm going to end this stupid song…**

**Because my heart keeps breaking…**

**So let the everyday things come**

**Let me face them with who I am**

**Let me show you that…**

**Maybe I was foolish**

**Maybe I thought you were different**

**But whatever it was**

**Every day now gets harder to live**

**Everyday things get harder to bear**

**Every day I wonder about if things turned out fair**

**But whatever it was**

**Every day now gets harder to live**

**Everyday things get harder to bear**

**Every day I wonder about if things turned out fair**

SHALAN


	4. Super Bowl Knockout

**Chapter: **Super Bowl Knockout

**Shalan's Say: **Hm… this is going to be a fun chapter… read on my gallant friends…

&&&

Uryu drummed his fingers on the couch arm, running his other hand through his spiky black hair impatiently. "C'mon… where are you guys…" Uryu sighed again and looked up at the clock. His fitted Armani pinstripe button front vest was pulled over a crisp white shirt which was tucked into his matching Armani editor's pants, he pursed his lips and looked around the room, cracking his neck. His contacts shifted slightly and he grumbled again. "Why me? Why is it always me?" He looked out the window at the grey, wet day. As rain poured down in Kansas City people ran from street corner shop to street corner shop, attempting to keep their business suits dry.

"When you've got it… flaunt it…" he heard a voice from the hallway as the door opened. He stared as Kazumi backed into the room, her pencil skirt pasted to her rear. "Shout it out loud…" she crooned and giggled as she shut the door. "Oops…" she stared at him and he stared at her, then looked away. "Oh I didn't know anyone was here yet…" she blushed, then the color went away, he didn't care… gay men never did.

"Yeah…" he smiled half heartedly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Her silk blouse was soaked, the white clinging to her coke bottle frame. He sucked on his teeth for a moment as she walked over to the closet in the corner of the room.

"You don't mind if I change… do you?" She tilted her head as she dropped her skirt and blouse with a slap on the hardwood. He swallowed, sometimes he loved it when girls thought he was gay. He crossed his legs, scratching at the back of his head with his finger then looked away as she stripped everything else down. "Sorry…" he looked up a few seconds later. There she was… in all of her should-have-been-a-supermodel glory. The white Brazilian cut lace clung to her hips like a second skin and he prayed to the god of Victoria's Secret for the sight before him. Her white lace demi bra seemed only to him, a second sight by any means… as if she needed anything to push her breasts… well never mind.

"It's not a problem…" He looked back down as she pulled on her jeans. Thank god for Brazilian waxes… was his only thought as she zipped up the hip huggers.

"Listen… I know this is uncomfortable for you… I mean… it's probably new for you huh?" She smiled softly and he nodded.

"Soft of… Rukia walks around her house without pants on… she's just not quite as…" he coughed. "Impressive as you are…" he smiled sarcastically.

"Hehehe you don't have to be like that…" she smiled and pulled on a long sleeved shirt. "Hey can you help me?" He stood up and gingerly gripped the seam of her top and pulled it down with a yank… why was it so different with her? With Rukia he could pull a silk Versace dress down from her chest and not care… with her it was different… maybe it was because he had been taking care of Rukia for years. "Too bad really…" she muttered and he looked at her as she pulled a t-shirt over it.

"What is?" He stared at the piece of cake on her chest… beneath it were the words, in big calligraphy letters, 'Let Them Eat Cake'.

"That… you… you know…" she tilted an eyebrow and he nodded quickly looking into her eyes. He had always noticed her eyes… the beautiful pristine ice blue… like the coldest ice in Antarctica with a warmth deep within… they were kind but sharp… able to pick up every little detail of a situation… unfortunately… she thought he was gay… for some strange reason he almost wanted to correct her… however…

"Kazumi I'm no…" he turned his head as the door opened and Rukia walked in, soaked to the bone. Ichigo, followed immediately after, also dripping wet.

"OH dear god!" Kazumi bustled over and immediately threw a towel over the both of them.

&&&

"They're together?" She stared at the screen. "What?" She shrieked. "THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER!" She threw her hands down… "Ruki what have you done?" She looked at the pictures of Rukia on her walls… they were covered with them. "We'll have no one to talk about…" she pulled a picture of Ichigo off the wall and looked at it. "Ichi… you're ruining my plan… and my life…" she picked up her cell phone… "I guess we'll have to take care of that…" she grinned, dialing a number.

&&&

"Rukia's going to be at your football game tonight… don't forget about that…" Kazumi told Ichigo as she drove him to practice.

"Yeah…" he looked out the window.

"You two sure are cute together…"

"Did you walk to the office?" Ichigo looked over at her.

"Yep."

"Was Uryu there?"

"Yep. He was really nice about it… I was all wet and I had to change… so he let me…"

"You did what?" Ichigo turned to look at her and she looked back at him.

"I changed my clothes…"

"In front of him?"

"yeah… I mean it's not a problem…"

"He's not gay." A pregnant pause followed as Kazumi stared out the windshield. He stared at her in return, torn between laughing at her and whipping out his cell phone to call Uryu.

"Oh…" A car sped past them as she continued to stare down I29.

&&&

Rukia chuckled as she sat in a seat near the sideline. Ichigo ran off the field and onto the side and was immediately handed a water bottle as he jogged over to where she was sitting. "How's the game?" She leaned over and he stepped onto a chair to talk to her.

"Good… how are you?"

"Wet…" she chuckled. Was it acting? She felt a giddy girlish giggle erupt when he joked… he smiled, his eyebrows leaving their usual place to rise up on her forehead.

"I can see that…" he reached up and pushed her bangs back from her face.

"Don't kiss me… you're all sweaty…" she told him. It was acting… wasn't it? Why did she say that… it wasn't like he was going to anyways.

"Just because you said that…" he kissed her, a wet, hot, open mouthed kiss that sent tingles down her spine. He attempted to pull away but her fingers gripped the side of his face. "I'm going to get in trouble… I should be watching the game… plus I'm not allowed to talk to anyone on the sidelines…" His heart had stopped then started again, going a hundred miles per hour in his chest. He swallowed as he looked into her eyes.

"Go then…" she smiled. He nodded and turned, jumping off the chair. She watched him go back over and talk to Larry Johnson. Why had she done that? It was just acting wasn't it? She was just acting out the things they were supposed to do.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that… you just gotta get open…" Ichigo laughed then turned to look over his shoulder at her. She leaned forward and met his gaze. He swallowed and looked down, a spot in the mud that looked particularly interesting… he smiled… then frowned, he had to focus on the game.

Rukia chewed on her fingernails as they lined up and faced off. She watched Ichigo's mouth move… then watched the snap. That was when it happened…

&&&

"So you're not gay…" Uryu sighed as she asked again. Up in the box the two sat side by side, watching Ichigo play.

"Nope…" he looked over then his eyes nearly popped out of his face as she gripped his face with her hand and kissed him, turning her body towards him. "What in the hell?" He stared at her when she turned back to watch the game.

"Sorry… Just wanted to see if you were lying…" Kazumi smiled then she jumped up. "WHAT?"

&&&

Rukia nearly jumped over the rail as Ichigo took a hit so hard it clothes lined him, his feet went out from underneath him and his upper body kept moving. He slammed into the mud head first, his body hitting the ground just following, then the view was blocked as the entire scrimmage piled on top of the two players. Rukia covered her mouth with her hands and Kazumi turned, whipping down the stairs with Uryu followed after.

The teams cleared and Renji offered his hand to Ichigo who didn't move. That was when the medics rushed onto the field… everything was a blur after that. The late hit was called, the player suspended from the game by his coach… Rukia jumped over the rails and was immediately stopped by her brother.

"Rukia!" He grabbed her by the waist as Ichigo was lifted onto the back of the grounds truck and driven off the field. "Just wait…" he told her but she jerked out of his grasp and sprinted down the sideline to where they had taken Ichigo.

&&&

"It doesn't look serious but we'll know better when he wakes up…" The doctors spoke to Kazumi outside the hospital room. Rukia sat inside of the icy cold air, shivering in her soaking wet clothes.

"C'mon Rukia…" Kazumi motioned to her and Uryu nodded.

"No…" she protested. "I'm not going anywhere…he may be a jerk… but he was looking at me before he got hit… I'm responsible… I shouldn't have gone to the game…" tears dripped down her face. She had ruined his career… just like she had sworn.

"Fine, whatever…" Kazumi waved her hand and walked off with Uryu.

Several hours later Rukia curled up in a ball next to his bed, still shivering from the still damp clothes she wore. "Miss Kuchiki?" She looked up at the nurse. "Here…" She wrapped a warm blanket around Rukia's shivering form. "That'll keep you warm…"

"Thank you…" Rukia smiled.

"It might be the wrong time but I was… my daughter is a big fan of your CD…" Rukia smiled, she loved it when little girls listened to her music. "I was wondering if you would sign it for her… it would be a really good late Christmas present for her…" Rukia nodded and signed the CD case.

"I wish I wouldn't have gone to the game…" Rukia whispered as the nurse left. He looked over at her, his ocher eyes glinting through his facemask. For a moment amber met cerulean and she smiled. That was when he got hit… it had been her fault… she had distracted him… now he wasn't going to be able to play.

"Don't blame yourself…" she looked up. His ocher eyes were open, watching her with an understanding look. "I just got knocked out… that happens sometimes…" he smiled and she stood up, walking over to him. "You never changed?" he looked at her clothes.

"I never went back to your house to do it…" She whispered and he smiled again.

"How bad is it?"

"The doctors say that they won't know until you wake up… how do you feel?"

"I feel fine… a little sore in the neck maybe…" he chuckled and she smiled again. "Did we win?"

"On the heels of your collapse…" her eyes softened as he placed a hand on the side of her face.

"That's good… so we're in the Super Bowl?" He smiled and she nodded.

"We're in the Super Bowl…"

&&&

"WHAT?" She shrieked and threw her cell phone into the toilet. "NO NO NO NO NO!" She screamed and dropped onto the floor. "NO! N. O. NO!" She gripped her head. "Ruki isn't supposed to go to the hospital with him… NO! Ruki is supposed to go home… it won't work… NOOOO!" She shook her head in apparent pain.

She then sat up. "I can use this…" she flew over to her computer and began to type. "I can use this…" she grinned. "Rukia Kuchiki plans Boyfriend's Near Fatal Hit…" she grinned as her fingers sped across her lap top.

"We're still going to be best of friend Ruki… just have to get rid of Ichi first…" She smiled.

&&&

OH MY GOD! I HAVE UPDATED ONCE A DAY FOR NEAR A WEEK OMG OMG OMG OMG! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!? Keep the reviews coming or I'll stop… the more reviews I get the better the story gets… and the more often I post…

Shalan


	5. Ballin' Like Beckham Part 1

**Chapter:** Ballin' Like Beckham Part 1

**Shalan's Say:** Damn… it has been FOREVER! Hey guys… I'm 17 now… and I'm rearin' and ready to go. I have chapters in the wings finally and I PROMISE this time that I'll start posting once a week… PLEASE REVIEW or I SWEAR I won't post anything ever again.

&

"Ichigo!" He twisted his body around towards the speaker.

"Yeeeees…" He crooned in return before leaning backwards slightly.

"What is all this?" The short brunette shoved a newspaper in his face and he blinked, nearly tripping over himself as she fumed.

"That, my dear, is a newspaper…" Ichigo let a grin pull at his cheeks.

"NOT THAT! THE STORY!" She stormed and he felt a thunderstorm brewing.

"That would be me… in a football uniform…" He lifted his eyebrows. "If you didn't know I wear one of those quite often I don't think I'm going to let you be my girlfriend anymore…"

"KUROSAKI! FOCUS!" She waved the newspaper again.

"I can't read it if you're fanning it in my face!" He snatched the paper. Uryu, who had formerly been talking casually with the football star, leaned forward from his spot on the couch. "Kurosaki going football…" He blinked. "Rumor has it that in the off season famous football star Ichigo Kurosaki will be turning soccer and playing with David Beckham and the Suns!" Ichigo choked. Uryu's eyebrows lifted and Ichigo nearly gagged.

"Really?" Rukia stared at him as Uryu snorted.

"N…" He seemed to get lost in the word and stared at her a little longer.

"N?… that's not a choice…" Uryu smirked.

"NO! I hate soccer!" He thundered and dropped the paper like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry… I was just showing you…" Suddenly her anger dissipated and he frowned at her. Two weeks after the Super Bowl and already the papers were being ridiculous. It had been a tough battle to keep their title as defending champs but the Chiefs had come through… and Ichigo now was considering trading teams… oddly enough.

"You two have a charity ball to go to tonight you know that right?" Uryu leaned his elbow on the couch. "Maybe you could denounce soccer there…"

"Yeah I know that…" Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together again.

"I guess that means I better be off or Kazumi will be down my throat," the brunette sighed and tossed a glance in Ichigo's direction.

"See ya… now what's this about…" pointing at the newspaper as Rukia left the house.

&

"So… you're saying that Beckham's here somewhere?" Ichigo frowned at her.

"He's a friend of yours isn't he?" Rukia pulled her long lavender dress out of the limo as he helped her out.

"Yeah I guess…" His eyes took her in as she stood before him in a long silky lavender dress, the halter was low and cowl exposing the valley between her breasts and the open back made his fingers tingle as he pressed his hand to the small of her back, feeling her silky skin.

"You look handsome for once…" He scoffed as she giggled.

"For once… half of the women in the world would disagree… they think I look better rugged and sweaty…" He lifted an eyebrow and she flashed one of her glittering smiles.

"Your ego is too big for your body…" He helped her up the stairs. Blonde highlights had been added to her hair for the evening and her hair was pulled back in a messy loose bun with tendrils of hair falling loose.

"That's okay, _everything's_ too big for your body…" He quipped and she smacked his arm.

"I'm not going to dance with you tonight…" She stomped off and he sighed, shaking his head.

Nearly an hour passed and he slowly grew more upset as she avoided him. He stared into space then blinked as he saw her finally. She was standing on the balcony of the fashionable building talking to a tall man with black hair. He felt jealousy swell in his chest.

"Kurosaki!" He heard a voice from behind him.

"Beckham…" He grinned halfheartedly.

"Congrats…" The British man smiled and Ichigo nodded, looking at Rukia over his shoulder. "Seems like your girlfriend has met our newest striker… Kaien Shiba… he's from your country as well…" Ichigo's brows knitted again as he heard her laugh.

"I see…" the quarterback growled through gritted teeth.

"No, you're kidding!" Rukia chuckled then felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she nearly jumped. "Ichigo…" She looked up at him. He frowned down and she saw the jealousy smoldering in his eyes. Her heart stopped and her heart caught in her throat… he was jealous? She felt her inner Rukia flash a vile grin… she was going to toy with this and see how far she could push him.

"Ah so you're the famous Kurosaki. I've heard a lot about you…" Kaien smiled and offered his hand to the quarterback.

"Yeah… I am…" He eyed the other man's hand then gripped it. Rukia stared as the two entered what seemed to be a handlock… she watched Ichigo's muscles flex and knew what they were doing… testing each other's strength… a bad thing to do with a right handed quarterback.

"Hey hey now… don't break my striker's hand there Ichigo…" Beckham smiled good-naturedly and shrugged lightly at Rukia who rolled her eyes.

"Not planning on it…" Ichigo's eye twitched as he let the striker's hand go. Kaien grimaced lightly then tucked his hand into his coat.

By the time the banquet was over Rukia was nearly in tears from laughing at Beckham's jokes. She and Victoria had discussed the girls' dresses around them as well as their favorite places to shop in New York. She chuckled as Victoria wiggled her hand in the air then waved them vigorously, gesticulating the story she was telling, laughing as she did so. Ichigo in the mean time hadn't had as much fun as his counterpart and had spent the entire night in a heated debate with Kaien Shiba, of whom he was continuing to become more jealous by the minute.

"You know what… I'm sure I could kick your ass at that stupid game you call soccer… there's no way that a guy like you could beat me…" Ichigo felt his muscles tense and he knew he was making a mistake. It had been since college… he hadn't played soccer since college but he had the feeling that he would get the hang of it again…

"Yeah right… you're nothing but a big guy with strong arms you aren't fit to play football…"

"I play football pansy boy… you play soccer…" Ichigo felt that muscle pull at his jaw.

"Pansy boy… alright Kurosaki… I'll have the balls ready next Friday… I think you better invest in some REAL cleats…" Shiba's jaw tightened as Rukia, Victoria and David stopped on the stairs next to the men.

"I think you better invest in some REAL balls…" Ichigo fired back as he allowed himself to be dragged off towards his limo. "NEXT FRIDAY! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Rukia rolled her eyes at Kazumi and Uryu as the black haired man shoved the quarterback into the limousine.

"What in the hell happened?" Kazumi sounded disbelieving.

"Please don't ask me…" Rukia shook her head, sighing as Ichigo stared out the window. Obviously… this was going to be another fight to the death.

&

"Thanks..." she grinned into her mouthpiece. "Yeah no worries I'll be there..." she leaned back in her computer chair with a wide grin_. And now... we wait..._

…To Be Continued…


	6. Ballin' Like Beckham Part 2

**Chapter: **Ballin' Like Beckham Part 2

**Shalan's Say: **And now the moment you have all been waiting for… THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN IS ABOUT TO BE UNMASKED!

&

The bright lights glared in his eyes as he walked out onto the field. The black haired woman standing on the sideline shielded her eyes then muttered something to the man standing next to her who chuckled and passed the word onto the redhead next to him. The quarterback pressed his hands into his hips and pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Are you three quite done yet?" He narrowed one eye at them as the brunette folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you?" She cocked an eyebrow and he pointed a finger at her and she lifted her hands with a shrug. Uryu nearly burst out laughing as the footballer picked up the soccer ball.

"Oh this is too rich…" Uryu sniggered, covering his mouth, only to clutch his abdomen as what felt like a line drive slammed into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Yeah, shut your freakin' mouth…" Ichigo growled and felt his "girlfriend's" glare on his skin. "Alright let's get this over with…" He rubbed his temples.

Soccer practice. There had been a reason he had quit for football… if it wasn't the practice then he didn't know what… he was using muscles he didn't know existed, and for a moment his entire body went numb, scary for him considering he had had such a close brush with paralysis that it scared him every time something went numb. By the time he had collapsed on his bed in his lavish home he could hardly move a limb.

"You seem… in pain…" Rukia leaned against the doorframe for a moment and he turned his head towards her.

"I kinda am…" His reply came through the moonlit room as she stepped forward.

"I could… give you a massage…" she leaned her knees against his bed and he leaned his head up.

"Rukia Kuchiki… Are you offering to do something nice for me for the first time in your life?" He sat up, exposing his muscular back to the cool Kansas City air. Unconsciously she licked her lips then sat on the bed next to him.

"Maybe I am…" she knelt behind him and poured some of the mint-scented oil into her palm. As she warmed it between her hands and lowered her fingers to his skin she chuckled… but it was more of a giggle, for a moment she felt that giddy rush of a first kiss, which was strange for her since there was no kissing involved.

"Are you doing alright back there midget?" He looked at her over his shoulder and she dug her thumbs into a portion of particularly taut flesh. "Damn…" he eyed her as she chuckled again.

"Sorry about that…" She muttered. "Why are you doing this?" She seemed to be pointing this question towards the back of his head, as if she really didn't want an answer.

"Hmm? Playing a soccer game against Kaien Shiba? Or letting you torture me?" He groaned again as she viciously dug her finger into his back again. "Sorry… damn… would you quit?"

"I was trying to do something nice for you and you keep shooting off that damn mouth…" She continued to gently rub out the kinks in his neck and shoulders, reveling in the feel of his tight flesh under her fingers. Every time he moved she could feel the flex of his muscles, the smooth movement beneath silky smooth skin. She wanted so badly to lean forward and plant a kiss against those muscles, to feel them in action. She shook her head to clear it.

"Rukia… Ruuuukia…" her daydream was interrupted as he turned around to look at her. "Are you okay?" He pressed his forehead to hers. So much for clearing her head.

"Ye-yeah sorry…" she looked down at the comforter they were sitting on as he folded his arms across his muscular chest.

"You don't like this do you?" He muttered and shifted his shoulders away from her.

"You picking fights with every guy I talk to…" she paused as she realized what she said. For a moment they were suspended in time.

"Yeah, that seems to be a problem for me doesn't it?" He smiled half-heartedly. "You look like you need a pick-me-up…" His face split into his famous devilish grin.

"A huh?" She blinked curiously.

&

"ICHIGO!" She shrieked as he let the convertible top back to his Jaguar XK. She seemed torn between saving her hair and saving herself as her hands hovered somewhere between her head and the door to the car.

"Yes?!" he shouted in reply.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Relax… this is supposed to be fun… take it all in…" He chuckled and she looked over into his deep amber eyes. She nodded her head and suddenly the panicked feeling that she had formerly felt left her and was immediately replaced by a bubbly sensation similar to a roller coaster ride.

"YEAAH!" She felt all fear leave her as the quarterback sped down 152. For the first time in a long time she finally felt free to do whatever she wanted, say whatever she wanted and feel whatever she wanted. Something that had been denied of her since she had become a superstar. "ICHIGO!" She shouted.

"WHAT?" He shouted in reply.

"I LOVE YOU!" She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

&

_April 21, 2008_

_People Magazine_

"…_finally the women we have always watched is back… formerly the songstress goddess Rukia Kuchiki had seemed lackluster… and even during her debut in the SuperBowl her performance was lacking that something special that Miss Kuchiki has always shown… Well that spark appears to be back in her sold out, standing room only show in London last week… as we searched the arena for Mr. Kurosaki it seemed like he hadn't come to her first show since February but we were wrong… once her final encore was finished the football legend appeared to our eyes on stage… it seemed that Miss Kuchiki was starting to embrace his all star status… Is love in the air for IchiRuki?"_

&

She pressed her cheek against his shirt with a heavy sigh. He chuckled as they rode in the limo towards her hotel. "Ichigo… thank you for coming…" She muttered and he shrugged.

"I had to anyways… that stupid game is tomorrow isn't it?" Ichigo made a face and she sniggered. They hadn't talked about it since that night… neither had wanted to mention her sudden confession of love to him. Though he mulled it over in his mind just a few more times before stepping out of the limo.

"Yeah… you're going to lose face…" Rukia chuckled as Ichigo looked over at her. For a moment he considered his future, not something he liked doing, but for a moment he saw himself married to her, for a moment he blinked and he saw her sitting next to him in a beautiful white dress, her face lit with happiness. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I'm huh?" He helped her out of the limo and turned around with a grin. "We're going to prove to everyone that I'm not just some dumb football player…" She smiled softly as he strutted into the hotel.

&

He wiped the fog off the mirror, singing at the top of his lungs to the loud country music playing in his bathroom. "Step outta the shower, steamin' up the place…" he rubbed shaving cream on his jaw and cheeks, singing as he slid the blade across his face, taking up cream and stubble as he did. "I got mah game on…." He slid the blade against his adam's apple lightly then threw the disposable thing into the trash can.

"Whoa there…" He looked over as steam billowed out of his hot room and cold air whipped against his wet skin. The damp towel around his waist clung to his muscular thighs and rear as he looked over at her. She felt her jaw drop. "Guh…" He snorted and reached over, closing her mouth.

"Is that the only thing that you can choke out? Guh-guh-guh… and you call yourself a songstress…" He earned a slap to his upper arm as she blushed scarlet. "You _should_ be in shock…" he turned and flexed his arms and she saw his back muscles tighten.

"I-I…" She seemed only able to stutter as he continued to tease her. "AGH!" She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

"You're just having some troubles over there huh?" He sniggered and she looked up at him from between her fingers.

"Ichigo I have to pee… get out…" she motioned in the general direction of the door.

"I have to finish getting ready to defend my honor…"

"OUT!" He scuttled out as she stomped into the bathroom.

"Rukia…" she turned to look at him. His lips met hers in a searing kiss that made her knees go weak, she practically melted against his damp form and for a moment his tongue flitted against hers but he drew away and shut the bathroom door.

"ICHIGO!" She shouted a few seconds later as he scuttled into the bedroom and shut the door.

&

_April 21, 2008_

_Official Invitation_

_You are cordially invited to the one on one match between Shiba Kaien and Kurosaki Ichigo this Friday the 22 of April. Appropriate attire is required. Afterwards you are invited to a reception and celebration at the London Regal Hotel. 7pm-5am._

_Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiba Kaien_

&

"This is outrageous…" Ichigo stretched on the sidelines, spreading his legs slightly before bending down and placing his palms against the ground.

"There are over 10,000 people here… and only 300 were invited not including the press…" Rukia leaned back against the barrier. She had been silent towards him since he had kissed her earlier in the day, but it seemed that her words were coming back to her.

"Hmm… then maybe the other 7700 people are the media, no?" Ichigo chuckled, leaning his elbow on his knee.

"I guess… if you keep your butt up in the air like that I'm going to slap it…" she watched his taut buttocks wiggle a little.

"It's a cute butt though…" he moved his hips from side to side.

"Shut up…" she looked away and he stood up straight. His jersey tugged lightly against his pectorals as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Kurosaki, you're skins…" Kaien plucked at the shirt. "After all, you love showing off those muscles don't you? I'm sure they'll slow you down…"

"Yeah right pretty boy… I think you better learn that there's more to football than just throwing a ball."

"To other tight wearing padded men with wimpy attitudes…" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"There's a reason we wear pads you know… I mean you can't really talk… your sport is a low contact sport…" Ichigo sneered as they leveled off, the ref on the side tossed the ball into the air as if it were a basketball and Ichigo went for it first. As soon as it touched the ground the orange haired quarterback snuck it out from between Kaien's feet and took off, dribbling it down the pitch.

"C'MON ICHIGO!" A woman shouted.

"KAIEN! WE LOVE YOU!" Another group shouted louder.

"LET'S GO KAIEN!" A voice rang out that made Rukia's head whip around. The other shouts had been different, they weren't familiar to her. She mumbled something to Uryu whose brows furrowed as the songstress stood and walked into the stands.

"Crap…" she cursed as she saw the singer stand and move into the crowd. "She's going to see me…" She jumped the fence into the locker room.

A flash of black hair. Ichigo saw it out of the corner of his eye. Was Rukia leaving? He twisted around the black haired man but stumbled over his foot from not paying attention. "Damn…" he sprinted after the other.

_She's going to see me… hide… where to hide…_ she took off out the door and held it open as Rukia ran past. _Good…_ she closed the door behind the other woman, locking her out of the stadium.

"AAAAND KAIEN SHIBA WINS! WAIT WHAAT?" The crowd stared as in the final ten seconds of the match the orange haired quarterback sent the ball flying across the pitch and into the goal. "GOOOOAAAAL! IT'S A DRAW FOLKS!" Ichigo's shoulders heaved as he fell back onto his haunches on the grass.

"Way to go Kurosaki…" Ichigo looked up into the grinning face of Kaien Shiba. The offered hand was taken and Ichigo was lifted to his feet.

"Sorry I took so long…" She sat down next to Uryu who nodded.

"Yeah Ichigo tied the game…"

"Really? That's amazing…" She stood up again and walked down the stairs.

"Wasn't she wearing a different shirt?" Kazumi lifted and eyebrow.

"She changes like that sometimes… keeps a change of clothes in the car…" Uryu shrugged and the red-head chewed the inside of her lip.

"Ishida speaking…" Uryu flipped open his phone.

"URYU DON'T LET THAT WOMAN NEAR ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted into the phone.

"Uhm… Rukia?" Uryu scanned the field and found Rukia. "You using telepathy or something? Cause I don't see…" he stopped.

"IT'S HER URYU! CATCH HER!" Rukia shouted and the black haired man jumped the barried. Kazumi looked stunned for a moment then ran down the stairs.

"Good job Ichigo…" she smiled broadly and Ichigo chuckled.

"It's nothing really…"

"You sure are amazing…" She said sarcastically.

"KAZUMI GO LET RUKIA IN!" Uryu pointed to the doors and Kazumi nodded.

"Thanks… you know I hate sarcasm…" He whipped her with the towel lightly.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" She turned her gaze towards the doors and immediately saw Rukia and a red-haired woman running towards her. "Shit…"

"Rukia…" Ichigo looked at her. "Rukia?" He looked up at the other Rukia.

"HISANA!" A hand reached out and grasped the woman's shirt angrily and jerked her up.

&

I am out of my mind right now please leave a message but don't call again later…

Shalan


	7. Love Is Wicked

**Chapter: **Love Is Wicked

**Shalan's Say: **Hmm… so the mysterious trickster is Hisana? OMG WHODATHUNKIT? Me… I thunk it… I knew it was gonna be her from the beginning… but that's not important… what's going to happen next? HUH HUH HUH? READ THE CHAPTER HUH!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Brick and Lace

&

_July 5, 2008_

_E! News_

_"Last night was a smash with the people in New York's Times Square. As the fireworks blasted the sky down Rukia Kuchiki belted a new single straight into their ears. She was such a big deal that three or four people even breached the stage. It seems that Miss Kuchiki has finally come of age… no longer is she the new kid on the block she is now the Queen of the Hill…"_

&

She leaned against the windowsill and let the steamy New York air brush her skin. Her long black haired was pulled back from her face, though her sweat soaked tank top was just as wet as her hair she felt cooler in it than she had with nothing on. She hated New York in the summer time… and with Ichigo in Wisconsin it was even worse. "Damn, it's so hot…" the air conditioner in her uptown New York apartment had conked out and as it were she was starting to get sick from the heat. "Hmm…" she moved away from the window and slid the Verizon XV6800 open to read her text message.

'_Hey cutie.'_ She chuckled as she retreated into her bathroom.

'Hi…'

_'Just hi? Nothing more… not even like an 'I miss you' or an 'I'm so freakin' hot that sexy doesn't begin to describe the atmosphere in New York' jeez Kuchiki'_

'How is it that you still manage to piss me off even though you're halfway across the country jock strap…' she chuckled as she clicked send.

_'JOCK STRAP? What kind of a man do you take me for… you know I wear a g-string…' _she wasn't quite sure if he was being serious or not.

'TNF…'

_'Orly? I thought it was zomgwtfroflcopter…'_ she stared at the text for a moment.

'Sorry chat speak apparently is against your morals huh Kurosaki…'

_'TNF? You could have just said shut up instead of bruising my manhood… that's not funny is just not necessary…'_

'If you wear one of those you'll bruise your manhood…'

_'…'_ He stared at the screen as he replied. Was she being dirty?

'Everything okay on your end Kurosaki?'

_'Why can't you call me Ichigo?'_ She chewed on the inside of her lip.

'We're not ACTUALLY dating Kurosaki… no need for first names…' His eyes narrowed.

_'Well I'm not the one who confessed my love…'_ She didn't reply after that, of course he knew why… he had touched upon a subject that had been standing between them like an elephant since she had said it. He pursed his lips as he put the Motorola Q on his bed stand.

"Damn it Rukia… you've been such a bitch since that day…" he folded his arms behind his head as he stared up the ceiling.

_"HISANA!" Rukia's hand grasped the other Rukia's shirt and jerked her around. "YOU CONIVING LITTLE BITCH! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" The purple eyed Rukia drew away and before the real Rukia could land a blow she had leap the barrier._

"Who… who is Hisana?" Ichigo clicked his tongue. The image of Rukia's face and Hisana's face floated in front of his mind. "Is she Rukia's sister or something?" He rolled over and dragged his cell phone towards him. He had to find a way to get her off his mind.

&

_August 6, 2008_

_E! News_

"…_it seems that the rich life is starting to get to our young Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems that he was recently seen without his girlfriend in a bar… of course this isn't such a big deal for most people but for the young man who told everyone he was faithful to his woman… this seems like a big step over the line…"_

&

He pressed his forehead against the man in front of him as tears dripped down his face. The brutal hit that had taken him out in the first quarter of the game was currently being put back in place. His swollen shoulder and collarbone were black and purple and a four-inch gash on his shoulder was seeping blood. Byakuya closed his eyes as his quarterback's shoulder was wrenched back into place with a sickening crunch. Ichigo nearly screamed with the pain that was thundering through his body. He clenched his teeth together on his mouth guard, his tears mixing with sweat and blood on his neck.

"Ichigo… relax… this will be much better if you…" The orange haired young man shook his head against his diaphragm.

"I've gotta… go back…" he choked as his team stood around him.

"Ichigo you can't throw with that arm if it's damaged… you'll hurt yourself worse." Byakuya gripped the younger's head. "Listen to me you fucking idiot if you do anything worse to yourself you'll be of no fucking use to this team. So what if we lose a game in the pre-season… fuck get your priorities straight!" He nearly punched the injured man but thought better of it.

&

She stared at the television screen as they replayed the hit over and over in fast motion, slow motion, regular motion and any other motion they could think of. There was no doubt no matter how many times they played it. It had been an illegal hit… but it didn't matter the damage was done. Her eyes spread wide as she saw his face contort in excruciating pain and she could almost hear the scream that echoed from his mouth. She gnawed on her knuckle as she watched again, the ball flew out of his hand but his elbow was too far away as the lineman slammed into him as he leaned to block. Her eyes perceived the exact moment that his shoulder slid out of place as it played in slow motion. She saw the bone slide out before he even hit the ground.

There would be damage beyond repair by anything but time… his muscle tissue would be shredded, his collarbone could be broken his neck could be broken… She closed her eyes as she thought of all the possibilities.

"Thought you hated him?" Kazumi said from the doorway to her dressing room.

"I do…" She reached up and rubbed her eyes, wiping away tears. Her hairdresser shook her head.

"Yeah right…" Kazumi shook her head. "You're just mad because the media says he was cheating on you… yeah the media says some stupid things right now but…" Kazumi gripped her superstar's face. "He needs support right now… if we don't all give him our support he may not ever play a game of football again… do you understand?"

"It's my fault that he got hurt…" Rukia squeaked out. Kazumi blinked. "He was distracted… I know that look… he wasn't in the game… he was thinking about me…" she tried to lean forward but her hairdresser jerked her back.

&

_July 5, 2008_

_At A Nightclub in Downtown Milwaukee, Wisconsin_

**(Spoken) I'll never forget you…**

**But I guess I could try…**

**Thing is…**

**I still want you…**

_**I guess I could try to make you think of me**_

_**I guess I could try to make things work**_

_**But instead of doing that…**_

_**I'm gonna show you thi-is art…**_

_**Because I'm the queen of hearts.**_

_He closed his eyes as the woman in front of him pressed her thin body against his muscular form. She tossed her long blonde hair back and for a moment he wanted to grasp it as they dipped low to the ground with the quick R&B beat of his girlfriend's hit single_.

_**Like a cat in the night**_

_**I catch you in my sight**_

_**Once I find you there I'll make sure you know**_

_**I show you how I work…**_

_**I'm sharp because I'm the queen of hearts**_

_**Come with me and I'll give to you**_

_**What you want but in return**_

_**I must be given something true**_

_**To you this must seem like **_

_**Like… a fairytale**_

_**But for me it's only you**_

_By the time he realized she was there he had hardly time to think. She stared at him with an expression reminiscent of an injured child. He turned towards her, pulling away from the girl. "Rukia…" he moved towards her._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She pulled out of his grasp. For some reason her heart was aching, for some reason she wanted to pull away from him and never look back._

_"Rukia you…" he reached for her arm._

_"NO!" She stumbled and fell to the ground outside the building._

_"Please… it was nothing… just dancing…" he reached for her but she drew away._

_"I'M SO THROUGH WITH THIS SHIT!" Tears poured down her face. He stared in wonder as she pressed her hands into her face._

_"I thought you said it was just fake…" he looked at her and she stopped crying. "What happened to not liking me…" he looked off to the side. "I never confessed, nor have I ever given you an inkling that I was in love with you so I'm not cheating… so don't get so worked up about nothing…" his voice was dripping with acid and for a moment she nearly reached out for him. "So get the hell out of here, besides we don't have to keep this shit up much longer…" he turned away from her._

**Because I'm the queen of…**

**(Rapped) **_**Everything you've ever wanted**_

_**Something new just to be taunted**_

_**Always now you will be haunted**_

_**I cannot be daunted**_

**THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!**

**(whispered) The queen of hearts…**

&

_August 11, 2008_

_MSNBC Gossip Column_

_Is the word true? Have IchiRuki split? There's been no official word from their reps but it seems that the two powerhouses have split as of July. Is it fate? Or is it just a lovers' quarrel? We don't know but it would seem that the split has become permanent… well those of us who have been lobbying for this pairing will continue to cross our fingers and hope they work it out…_

&

_**Yeah**_

_**Uh, uh**_

_**Brick N Lace inna di place**_

_**Your love is wicked, wicked, wicked**_

_**Hit them!**_

She whipped her hips around on stage with the other two singers as they practiced. Her newest single had been a collaboration with the Jamaican girls Brick and Lace and it had come out beautifully. They had worked hard enough on it that she had managed to keep her mind off of Ichigo which had become a difficult task in the past few weeks.

_**Runnin' around I can't get through my day (You feel me)**_

_**Thoughts of you just keep consuming me**_

_**(Inna my head, inna my head, okay)**_

_**And I thought I could do it but now I see**_

_**That you're not mine and I was wrong to think you'd change, yeah**_

_**I wish you could stay with me another day (Day, uh)**_

_**I wish I could change your mind and make you stay (Stay)**_

_**('Cause I) I'd give anything to hear you say (Sayayayay) **_

_**"I've been loving you eternally"**_

_**(Baby I love you eternally)**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

He closed his eyes as the doctor began to speak, saying things to him that he never wanted to hear. Uryu gripped his good shoulder tightly and Ichigo pursed his lips tightly. There was now way this was happening. It was practically impossible.

_**Tears on my pillow 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

_**Friends come around say your love is wicked**_

_**But the kisses way you give don't you know it's wicked?**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

_**Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

_**Playing in my heart 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**By the loving way you give don't you know it's wicked **_

&

_August 14, 2008_

_Cosmopolitan Magazine_

_"…it would appear that the young songstress Rukia Kuchiki is losing her spark once again. On stage she is now a bore to watch where she was formerly bouncing she is now standing in place as if she were lost in a dream land. It seems almost impossible for her to return to normal… can she prove to her fans that she can come back from this funk?"_

_&_

_**Uh**_

_**Oh yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Uh, uh**_

_**Brick N Lace inna di place**_

_**Your love is wicked, wicked, wicked**_

_**Hit them (Ha ha)**_

_**Baby I loved you from the very start, yeah yeah (Yeah)**_

_**Even though I knew that you would break my heart (Uh, yeah) **_

_**And I couldn't resist the way you touch me baby (Yeah, uh)**_

_**Was I (Was I) a fool (A fool)**_

_**To think I'd play nothing but tow (Tow)**_

_**I wish you could stay with me another day (Stay with me another day)**_

_**I wish I could change your mind and make you stay (Make you stay baby)**_

_**('Cause I) I'd give anything to hear you say (Sayayayay) **_

_**"I've been loving you eternally"**_

_**(Lovin' mah man eternally)**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

Rukia leaned her forehead against the wall of the apartment, tears dripping down her face, streaking her makeup as she tangled her hands through her messy black curls. She sobbed so hard she thought her body would give. What she was doing to herself and Ichigo was too much for her to imagine. She closed her eyes against the world as sobs wracked her shoulders and lungs again. She grasped her chest and slid down the wall.

_**Tears on my pillow 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

_**Friends come around say your love is wicked**_

_**But the kisses way you give don't you know it's wicked?**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

Black makeup was smudged into her pillow but it seemed that she hadn't been sleeping. The dark shadows around her eyes were sunken and as she began to record her next album Kazumi was noticing. The red head attempted to get her to listen to her but to no avail… it didn't seem that she would listen to anyone… not even her own body.

_**Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

_**Playing in my heart 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**By the loving way you give don't you know it's wicked **_

_**(Oh baby I am missing you)**_

_**What mi gonna do if I get over you?**_

_**Anybody have a remedy or a cure,**_

_**Someone call a doctor or emergency crew,**_

_**'Cause mi carry feelings fi yuh fi yuh fi yuh**_

&

_August 20, 2008_

_Sports Illustrated_

"… _the difficult loss to the Arizon Cardinals on the 16__th__ seems to show a return to the old Kansas City Chiefs as their star Quarterback Ichigo Kurosaki is out for another two weeks. From the injury list it appears that he is going to be going into surgery… and that is going to be hard to come back from… in the mean time he seems to have lost his most loyal fan, his girlfriend superstar Rukia Kuchiki… who is now well known for her beautiful performance at the Super Bowl last year… if they Chiefs don't pick themselves up soon they're going to end up breaking their perfect record…"_

&

_**What mi gonna do if I get over you?**_

_**Anybody have a remedy or a cure,**_

_**Someone call a doctor or emergency crew,**_

_**'Cause mi carry feelings fi yuh fi yuh fi yuh **_

_**Boy you love is wicked**_

_**Boy you love is wicked**_

_**Boy you love is wicked**_

_**Boy you love is wicked**_

_**Your kissing, your hugging, **_

_**De loving, de sexing**_

_**Uh uh, oh my baby I am missing you **_

_**Tears on my pillow 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Friends come around say your love is wicked**_

_**But the kisses way you give don't you know it's wicked?**_

Ichigo leaned his head against the locker room door as he walked in. The rest of the team looked at him curiously and he shrugged. It didn't seem that he could even find any words to say to them. He looked up at the television and suddenly remembered Renji's comments to him earlier before he had found out that he and Rukia were going to be "dating". He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out.

_**Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Playing in my heart 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**By the loving way you give don't you know it's wicked (Wah)**_

_**Boy your love is wicked**_

_**Boy your love is wicked**_

_**Boy your love is wicked**_

_**Boy your love is wicked**_

_**Your kissing, your hugging, **_

_**De loving, de sexing**_

_**Uh uh, oh my baby I am missing you**_

"FUCK!" Ichigo slammed his good fist into the wall of his apartment then looked over at the radio as he heard it. Her voice crooned over the speakers towards him. This time in an upbeat Jamaican theme… and for a moment he was mesmerized by her song. He turned on the television and changed the channel to MTV, hoping to see the song's video.

"_Tears on my pillow 'cause your love is wicked/Cry me a river 'cause your love is wicked/Friends come around say your love is wicked/But the kisses way you give don't you know it's wicked?"_ She whipped those beautiful legs around in a circle. She swung around in the arms of a muscular man whose name she probably didn't even know.

_**Wait for your call 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**Can't sleep at all 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**(Your love is wicked)**_

_**Playing in my heart 'cause your love is wicked**_

_**By the loving way you give don't you know it's wicked**_

She pressed her face into her arms as she read the article in SI. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't tell her that he was having surgery… then she remembered what had happened and how terrible she had been to him. She closed her eyes. He had only been doing what she had told him to do… and now she had screwed all hope of being with him over… she closed her eyes tightly against the rest of the world.

_**Yeah**_

_**Uh, uh**_

_**Brick N Lace inna di place**_

_**Your love is wicked, wicked**_

He closed his eyes as the anesthesia set in. He felt his eyes growing heavy and his brain growing numb. But for a moment he wished with all of his mind that he hadn't gone out that night… he would have given anything to not have gone out… because if he hadn't he would have to go through this without her by his side…

_"I LOVE YOU!" She laughed in his head, her black hair whipping around her head, blowing away from her face._

_I love you too… _his mind fell victim to the heavy medication.

**_wicked_**


	8. Were You Right? Was I Wrong?

**Chapter: **Were You Right? Was I Wrong?

**Shalan's Squawk: **Hey… check out the next chapter of Hot Off The Press, hot off the presses ya'll!

&

_August 27, 2008_

_ESPN Network Broadcast_

_Pre-Season Kansas City Chiefs vs. Saint Louis Rams_

_"I don't know if they can pull it off John… not without their quarterback… he's been out the entire pre-season… and he's only going into surgery today meaning that's another month of conditioning…" _

_"Yeah but I think he can pull through. He has to if he doesn't want to let his team down…"_

&

As he came to he felt a beautiful warmth, the feeling of a warm blanket wrapped around him he opened his eyes as a commotion occurred in the hallway. The cause of all the noise appeared to be a nurse wrestling with someone. He looked around for Uryu who had been by him when he went into surgery but apparently had left at some point.

"NO STOP! LET ME IN! ICHIGO!" His ears pricked up. "ICHIGO!" She screamed. "STOP!" He saw her long black hair, soaked by rain, whip out as she jerked her head.

"Stop…" he rasped, his mouth was drier that it ever had been before. The crowd of people outside his door paused. "Let her in…" he whispered and she jerked out of their grasp, stumbling her way into the room. He lifted a hand to her and she caught it.

"Ichigo…" her eyes were dark, shadowed. Her face was makeup-less and her hair was hanging in wet strings around her shoulders and down her back, curling against her cheeks.

"Hey there… you seem to just cause trouble everywhere you go don't you?" She pulled his hand up to her face and closed her eyes. "Did you fly all the way from Japan just to see me?"

"You knew where I was?" She asked as he flattened his palm against her face.

"I always know where you are…" he whispered.

"You know… I'm sorry I took that stupid thing so seriously… I mean… it is just some stupid publicity stunt…" she muttered. He sucked in air and she opened her eyes.

"Does it have to be just some publicity stunt?" His eyes met hers and her lips parted.

"Ichigo… we…" he slid his thumb across her cheekbone and she looked down.

"Please Rukia…" his eyes seemed to beg her and she looked away.

"I can't Ichigo…" she placed her hand against his.

"You can… please… Rukia I can't live without you… it's like nothing else matters anymore… you're everything to me now… I can't focus I can't think I can't breathe… I can't even move when I think about you… I have to know you're mine…"

"I…" tears filled her eyes.

"Rukia…" he breathed and she closed her eyes. "I love you…" he whispered. "You said it first… and maybe you didn't mean it but because you said it… I think I began to fall in love with you… and now I love you probably more than anything else in my life…" his eyes pried hers towards him.

"I…" she whispered through her tears. "I guess we can try again…" she felt herself pulled against him and she pressed her face into his good shoulder

&

_September 2, 2008_

_Rukia Kuchiki in an Interview with People Magazine_

"…_yeah we're alright now… we just had a misunderstanding… I love him more now than I did before…" She laughed, "I guess that's just what happens when you're in love you learn to love each other more…"_

&

"You learn to love each other more?" Ichigo sniggered.

"Shut up Kurosaki…" she snapped, her voice sounded far away and echoing. Probably the terrible reception she got when she was in Europe.

"You want me to come over there so you can start something with me?" He smirked and flipped through the pages.

"No you wouldn't want to do that you know…"

"Why's that?'

"Because you just want to stay home and use your good hand to get off on my beautiful pictures in the People magazine that's in your lap…"

"How'd you know?" He asked slyly, playing with her.

"Don't make me jump down your throat from here in France too Kurosaki…" She leaned against the wall of her makeup trailer as he sniggered from somewhere in the United States. "How is your therapy going?"

"Awesome… I got to throw a ball today…" He gave a bark of a laugh and she shook her head.

"What do they say about you playing again though…" she sounded worried.

"Rukia Kuchiki are you worried about me?" He leaned his head back against the backboard of his bed and she smiled into the phone.

"Sorta…" They had now gotten past the angry lover part of their argument and had returned to the "just close friends" stage but there was still something different. Something that told him they were QUITE at step one again.

"Nyah, that's what I thought…" he grinned and folded his good arm behind his head.

"You're so stupid…" she shook her head.

"Don't you have to go?" He looked at the clock. "It's gonna be time to go on soon isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Rukia Kuchiki…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"Break a damn leg and give 'em hell…" he chuckled and heard her giggle lightly.

"You're so stupid…"

"You said that already…" She hung up the phone and pressed it to her chest. So maybe… this wasn't the end of them yet… but she knew… it would take some time for her trust of him to return to its former level… but there was time… plenty of time…

&

_September 9, 2008_

_New York Times_

_Kansas City Chiefs vs. New England Patriots_

"…_it was a hard fought game against the Pats without their star quarterback but it seems that they are learning to manage without him, though he was visible on the sidelines in semi-uniform, wearing his jersey and a pair of jeans, cheering for his team along with the fans… so they weren't really without him… by the time the fourth quarter had come around it was the Patriots 22- Chiefs 21, with one field goal above the Chiefs it looked like the formerly undefeated Chiefs were going to be defeated by the other formerly undefeated team but it was with a diving, hard fought 47 yard run from Renji Abarai that turned the tide on the Patriots, giving the Chiefs their first win of the season…"_

_&_

_September 10, 2008_

_ELLE Interview With Rukia Kuchiki_

"…_Why does everyone keep asking me about Ichigo? He's great I mean he's fighting hard to get back on the football field as he always has… I mean there isn't much to say…" She seemed to be fighting for words to describe her feelings… is this the choking feeling of love or the destroying power of distrust? "I love him… there is no doubt about it… he has never done anything that would make me distrust him… trust me Katie… Ichigo and I are fine… there is nothing like this feeling…"_

&

"You sure are doing a TON of interviews Kuchiki Rukia…" he flexed his right arm gently. Movement had finally returned and as he had been working through the weeks he was getting the muscle back, which was what his team wanted.

"You're doing a TON of nothing Kurosaki Ichigo…" she replied, her voice was crackling this time.

"You in Tokyo again? Your phone always does that when you're in Tokyo…" he leaned the phone against his shoulder.

"Yeah I am… got a problem with it?" She made a face into the phone as she sat down on the floor of her beautiful Japanese style suite. The tatami mats made her feel as though she were a Japanese princess awaiting her samurai.

"Maybe… you got a problem with me?" He sounded so distant. She almost wanted to tell him to fly there and be her samurai.

"Maybe…" She chuckled and slid her finger along one of the hay stalks of the tatami floor.

"Rukia…"

"Yes Ichigo…"

"HA! You called me Ichigo!" She cursed.

"I let it slip."

"I think that was what we like to call a Freudian slip…"

"I think that was what we like to call stupid…"

"So you're insulting yourself now?"

"No football boy I was calling you stupid… duh…" She peered up at the ceiling.

"You miss me midget?"

"Not when you call me midget…"

"So all the other times…"

"Maybe… but I dunno… Kaien Shiba is closer to me… after all he's in England…"

"Don't even think about running to that dickhead…"

"Who you or him?"

"That's an irrelevant question…"

"You know what irrelevant means?"

"Yes, I once heard it from this short obnoxious singer… oh wait was that you?"

"Shut your mouth or I'm going to hang up."

"If you were going to hang up you would have done so already."

Silence.

"Rukia…"

Silence.

"Damn she hung up on me…" he looked at the phone and lifted an eyebrow.

_'Are you going to ignore me all night long?'_ She looked at her XV6800.

'How do your texts reach me here in Japan?'

_'Magic.'_

'You're so stupid it's not even funny…'

_'So about Kaien…'_

'Goodnight Ichigo.'

_'If he does anything I'll come over there and drop him like third period French…'_

'Goodnight Ichigo…'

_'I'm serious… don't goodnight Ichigo me…'_

'GOODNIGHT ICHIGO!'

&

She sipped her coffee cup as she clicked on the next image. "I have to find another way…" She pursed her lips. "I guess I'll just have to wait…" She leaned back in her chair. She folded one leg across the other.


	9. A Little Less Conversation

**Chapter: **A Little Less Conversation

**Shalan's Say: **A little less conversation/a little more action anyways I suggest you download A Little Less Conversation (JXL Radio Remix) by Elvis Presley because this was written to the beat of it… man… me and sonfics better just write one someday huh? KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING!

&

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_Close your mouth and open up your heart_

_and baby satisfy me_

_Satisfy me baby_

He set his heel against the bar in front of him and reached forward in the early morning light, his fingers gripped his cleat and he pulled lightly, hearing his back pop. His messy orange hair stood up on end as if he had been shocked, his smooth jaw line was shiny and appeared to have been recently shaved.

"What's this? What's this?" A stunned Chiefs team walked out onto the training field and he sat up straight to look at them. Renji's face lit up as he watched Ichigo put his cleat down on the grass.

"This is what you call a comeback…" Number 13 plucked his training jersey and the entire team piled into him.

_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music_

_Dig to the summer breeze_

_It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it_

_Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

&

_November 5, 2008_

_Newsweek_

"_After disappointing losses to Tennessee, Denver and Oakland the formerly undefeated team is up 4-3 but barely clinging to their former glory… however it seems that rooting for the underdog has now become a common place trait as the Chiefs fight towards another Super Bowl though it seems that they won't be able to do that without their star Ichigo Kurosaki… but worry no longer Chiefs fans everywhere because your favorite QB is about to make a comeback… Yes that's right number 13 is on the starting line-up for the next game against the Charger on the 9th… long live comeback quarterbacks…"_

&

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_close your mouth and open up your heart_

_and baby satisfy me (Satisfy me)_

_Satisfy me baby (Satisfy me)_

"So are you going to completely stun the crowd?" She fiddled with a piece of her own hair as she leaned back against the plush coverlet on her Paris bed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to kick the crowd's ass for losing faith in my team!" He proclaimed and she giggled.

"You sure are something else Ichigo Kurosaki…" she chuckled and he shrugged as he taped his foot up with gauze. "Did you get cleated?"

"Maybe… I stepped on myself on accident…" He finished wrapped up his foot and put the gauze roll down.

"Stupid is as stupid does…" she slapped her forehead.

_Come on baby I'm tired of talking_

_Grab your coat and let's start walking_

_Come on, come on (Come on, come on)_

_Come on, come on (Come on, come on)_

_Come on, come on (Come on, come on)_

_Don't procrastinate, don't articulate_

_Girl it's getting late, you just sit and wait around_

"What's your excuse little miss perfect?" Ichigo laughed as she chuckled into the phone.

"I am perfect so therefore… I cannot be stupid…" she wiggled a finger in the air.

"I bet you're doing that wiggle thing…" She looked at her finger. "You are! You're doing that silly little wiggly finger thingy that you do when you think I'm being stupid…"

"I am not…" she bit her finger.

"You does as stupid does…" he quipped.

"How is San Diego?"

"San Diego…" he repeated back.

"Oh awesome… since I've never been there…" she sighed.

"You have got to go on a tour here in the US…" he dropped back onto the bed.

"You are going to run up my phone bill…"

"As if you can't pay for it…"

"That's besides the point…"

"You called me." He said definitely.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_Close your mouth and open up your heart_

_and baby satisfy me (Satisfy me)_

_Satisfy me baby (Satisfy me)_

"I know I called you…" she paused again.

"If you want to know how San Diego is why don't you come out here and find out yourself?"

"I'm in PARIS, FRANCE Ichigo!" She protested.

"Yeah… and?"

"F-R-A-N-C-E!"

"Good you can spell… I wouldn't expect any less from someone who's as tall as a fourth grader…"

"That's it." He heard her hang up.

_(Satisfy me), (Satisfy me)_

_'You know I'm just going to text you.'_

'Shut up.'

_'I was just kidding…'_

'I hate you.'

_'No you don't.'_

'Yes. I do.'

_'We never did get to talk about Kaien.'_

'Didn't know you felt that way about him.'

_'And you get after me?'_

'Shut up.'

_'You keep telling me that but if I shut up you'd tell me to talk… what is this like if you say pull out the trampoline I jump?'_

'Yes.'

_Come on baby I'm tired of talking_

_Grab your coat and let's start walking_

_Come on, come on (Come on, come on)_

_Come on, come on (Come on, come on)_

_Come on, come on (Come on, come on)_

She stepped off the plane as he rolled over in his bed, pressing the snooze button on his alarm clock. He buried his face into his pillow his tired eyes closed.

Her heels clicked against the shiny tile floors as she stepped out onto the round-about of the airport. "Taxi!" She motioned and found one soon at her mercy.

He lifted his head as his cell phone beeped. "Kurosaki here…"

"Ichigo you have a game tonight you know…"

"Keyword… tonight…" he hung up on his publicist. Kazumi looked miffed and stared at her cell phone.

"I need a key to room 732…" She smiled and the man at the counter handed it to her. "Thanks much…" Kazumi stared after the woman curiously as she stepped into the elevator. The red head scuttled off, trying to get a good look at the woman in the sunglasses.

"732? That's Ichigo's room…" Kazumi frowned lightly.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

She slid the card in and opened the door. She pulled off her baseball cap and sunglasses, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder as she set down the small suitcase she had with her. She pulled off her long black coat, exposing her sweatpants and tight USA jersey.

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_Close your mouth and open up your heart_

_and baby satisfy me (Satisfy me)_

_Satisfy me ... (Satisfy me)_

"Good morning…" She pushed open his bedroom door and he lifted his head. "Shouldn't you be awake by now?" She set down the Starbucks coffee tray and the box of what looked to him to be more Starbucks coffee cake.

"Rukia?" he blinked and she smiled. "What in the hell?"

"I flew over to have breakfast with you…" She sat down cross-legged on his bed and sipped her coffee, pulling out a coffee cake and munching on it. Her long black hair was pulled into a long braid down her back and she still looked tossed, as though she had slept on her way over.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" he shook his head.

"Kurosaki Ichig…" his lips met hers. Something she found to be quite hilarious as he licked up what was left of her coffee cake from her lips. "Mmph… eating…" she pulled away from him.

"Put that damn coffee cup down so I can kiss you…" she seemed to refuse to do this and for a moment his eyes narrowed then he slid her arm back, resting the cup on the bedside table and planted another kiss on her lips. This time it had the full effect it was supposed to. Her hands wandered to his neck and shoulders as her rubber band snapped across the room, letting her unruly hair free from its braided confines.

She tried to speak, opening her mouth but the only thing she was successful in doing was giving him the chance to invade her person space further. His hands found their way under her jersey, raking against her smooth skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as his hands felt their way across her back and abdomen. It was when his hands attempted to lift her top higher that she squealed.

"Ichigo!" She protested and jerked away from him. He stared at her, as though he didn't understand. His naked upper body shone in the sunlight and for a moment she almost felt like letting him continue. "What were you doing?"

"Kissing you…" he looked slightly bemused.

"Tha-that was not kissing!" She protested.

"Obviously you've never been kissed before…"

"I have too!"

"By who? The only man you've ever been around is Kuchiki Byakuya… and I'm sure he's never kissed you…"

"I-I-I…" she blushed.

"You haven't ever been kissed!" He nearly fell over laughing.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" She blushed furiously. "Kurosaki if you ever tell anyone I swear!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"SWEAR!"

"I swear on this tasty coffee cake…" he said as he bit into one.

"You are so finished."

"So when's lunch?"

"Grrrr…"

"Dinner?"

"ICHIGO!"

"Sorry…" he snorted and sipped the coffee she had brought for him. "Afternoon tea?"

Silence.

"Spoilsport…"

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_

_(Satisfy me), (Satisfy me)_

_November 7, 2008_

_Cosmopolitan_

"_It seems that Rukia Kuchiki has taken a week off of her European Tour to come and watch beau star quarterback Ichigo Kurosaki play in his first game since the pre-season. It is predicted to be a hands down smash fest between the two teams… and we hope that having Kuchiki there will keep the devilish hunk on the low because he doesn't need a suspension like his first year in the league… is this a turn for the better concerning their previously rocky relationship? A close friend has reported that the two seem more comfortable than ever and have been seen all over San Diego snuggling and a rumor even seems to have sprung up in the sound of wedding bells as the couple was seen shopping in a jewelry store near their hotel…"_


	10. Fell In Love Without You

**Chapter: **Fell In Love Without You

**Shalan's Say:** Uhmm… yeah I updated three times yesterday I haven't done that since Somewhere… I guess I got my game on huh? If you haven't noticed… the rating's been changed… check… it… out! Must be something in the closet about to burst free! REVIEW ME OR ME NO POSTY!

&

_November 10, 2008_

_ESPN Network Broadcast_

"…_it would appear that having their star quarterback on the frontlines again is going to kick these Chiefs back into gear. Though their record is already broken it doesn't matter the have already claimed the title of the only team to go undefeated for two entire seasons, all thanks in part to Ichigo Kurosaki and his right arm. Though it seemed that they would go under to the Chargers in a scoreless first half but with a beautiful throw to L. Johnson in the third quarter started what would be a shut-out game between the Chiefs and the Chargers… it ended 28-0 Chiefs winning by a landslide…"_

&

"So you won one game…" she scoffed as she heard him dancing around in his apartment.

"Yeah! But it was my comeback game! This is a good sign…"

"What if all the other teams are just too good?" Rukia pursed her lips as she leaned the phone against her shoulder.

"When are you coming home cutie?" He rubbed his jaw as he looked in the mirror and heard her sigh.

"Whenever I get the chance… I have two more performances in France, then I perform in England a few times before I soar off to Germany… six performances in Germany…" she looked down at her XV6800. "But after that I should be free to come home…"

"I miss seeing you all the time like I did last week…" she could hear the sadness in his voice as she drew a smiley on the counter of her bathroom with her finger.

"I know you do…"

"Rukia Kuchiki don't tell me you still don't miss me…" He frowned, leaning his back against his bathroom counter.

"Are you in your bathroom?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I am too…"

"I want you to come see me…" he furrowed his brows before resting the back of his head against the sink.

"I want to sleep…"

"It's only 11 am here…"

"It's like 6 pm here and I'm tired… I have a show tomorrow night…"

"Lazy…"

"What are you kidding me? What do you do all day before a game? Sleep and eat carbs…"

"Yeah but I'm a sports star…" he chuckled, knowing she would just get herself started again.

"You are not! So you have two good seasons… the only way you could be a sports star is if you kick everyone's asses for the rest of the season…" She scoffed.

"Of course I'm going to do that… because I'm a supah-stah!" He mocked a British accent and she shook her head.

"You are nothing like a supah-stah…" she mocked him in return.

"Oh, ho, ho… I believe the papers would disagree with you…"

&

_November 20, 2008_

_E! News_

_"My bosses thought it would be good for someone to go interview Rukia Kuchiki on tour so they volunteered me, shoved me into a plane and said go get her… So here I am, talking to Miss Kuchiki herself…"_

"_So Miss Kuchiki…"_

_"Please call me Rukia…" _She grinned and leaned her elbow against the armrest.

_"Alright I apologize, then call me Ryan…" _he shook her hand and she giggled girlishly_._

_"It's not a problem…"_

_"So about this Ichigo guy… you serious about him? Cause I'd date you if you'd be willing to dump him…" _He leaned forward and she chuckled.

"Leave her alone…" Ichigo growled, leaning forward, his arms and legs wrapped around his pillow. He noticed something at that point. She had a new phone. The beautiful white XV6900 was tucked into her black purse which was sitting on the ground next to her. He narrowed his eyes for a moment as he watched Ryan lean forward again.

"That's it…" Ichigo picked up his cell phone as the commercials came up. He paused as he heard her voice croon in his ear, leave it to her to have her own songs as a ring back tone…

"Ichigo?" She leaned her head down to answer the phone. "Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to tell you not to mess with him…"

"ICHIGO!" She hung up on him but he had succeeded in what he was trying to do, he had made her wary that he was watching her every move in the interview.

"Good… she won't do anything too stupid…" He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, humming a little tune to himself.

&

She stared out the window of her private plane as she left Germany for the last time for quite some time. She pressed her forehead against the Plexiglas and closed her eyes as she thought about him. There was too much of him to think about. As his amber eyes floated in front of her mind she shuddered lightly, his eyes were so beautiful.

"Mercy…" she whispered and tightened her grip on the arms of her chair as the night after the game passed into her mind. Why had she told him to stop?

_"Rukia…" he growled, his palms brushing her thighs, his lips barely centimeters from hers. She looked up into his eyes just before his lips met hers. Their tongues tangled, both hardly breathing in as he shoved her against the wall, sliding her up so their bodies were level, her legs cradling his hips as his hands began to explore. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and lifted it, yanking it up and over her head, exposing her red lace bra. _

"_Red? Chiefs colors? You wearing a pair of gold panties?" His voice was teasing, and for a moment she nearly giggled before their lips met again. It was nearly 2 am… they had been partying all night with the rest of the team and she knew her judgment was impaired… but damn it… if being mentally impaired meant feeling this wonderful she almost wished she were an alcoholic._

"_Don't remember…" she whispered in reply before their lips clashed again. His hands found her breasts and suddenly a feeling that she had never felt before washed over her. His fingers combed the soft flesh before pulling off her bra and letting it drop. She was torn but not as much as his shirt was after she ripped it off over his head, between desperately needing skin-to-skin contact and saving her innocence. She moaned openly as her breasts hit his hot chest._

"_Rukia…" he groaned in her ear. "_Rukia… **RUKIA!**" She jumped out of her daydream, lurching forward into her publicist's forehead.

"Damn girl…" Uryu rubbed his forehead and she looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that Uryu… what's wrong?"

"You've been sound asleep for 6 hours I thought you'd died… and for some strange reason you were mumbling something about Ichigo…" her face flushed scarlet.

"I-I was not!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright… I know what I heard…" He snickered and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You shut up…" She settled back down into her seat on the plane and closed her eyes.

"Your jet-lag is going to be worse once you get back to the US if you keep doing that…" Uryu frowned.

"Shaddup…" she replied and buried her face into the pillow next to her.

&

_November 17, 2008_

_ESPN Network Broadcast_

"…_and again young Mr. Kurosaki has pulled his team through, but can they win against Buffalo? The Bills have been doing admirably well with only 2 losses this season so far… so if they can't rally their team fast then they may have a 6-4 record this year… and that would be disappointing for them…"_

&


	11. Winter Days Full Of Love

**Chapter: **Winter Days Full Of Love

**Shalan's Say: **Fun fluffy chapter…I love fluff… maybe some minor heat later on… but it's their good long time together since I can remember… NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES! I won't post the next chapter until you guys give me some more reviews… it's not that hard to say, HEY SHALAN! UPDATE NOW!

&

_November 24, 2008_

_ESPN Network Broadcast_

"…_It would appear that the magic of Ichigo Kurosaki really is in the air. As the Chiefs led the way through the entire game in yardage, passing and defense. There is no stopping this Kansas City offense not with Colonel Custer at its head yelling charge at the drop of a hat… nope, not a single team has any hope now that number 13 is back in play…"_

&

"You look so manly there…" she giggled against his pectoral as he curled his arm around her back and shoulder.

"I just am manly…" he set the remote down. "Now how long have you been sleeping in my bed without giving me a single kiss?" He leaned down and let their lips brush.

"Don't Ichigo…" her hand found his sternum and pushed him away.

"Still shy?" He leaned back against his pillow and she rested her cheek against his breast, wrapping an arm across his abdomen.

"A little…" she muttered as the dim morning light attempted to stretch her fingers through the curtains of his modern Kansas City ranch house.

"So what are we going to do today Miss Kuchiki?"

"Why don't we just stay in bed?" She pressed her face into his chest and he let out a rumble o a laugh.

"That wouldn't make our stalkers very happy…" he motioned his hand towards the window where just outside the mass of reporters would be standing within minutes.

"It would make me happy…" she whispered.

"Why not go to the City Market?"

"The City Market?"

"Yeah it's this big gathering of farmers and things like that… they sell their wares there and we get fresh produce…" Ichigo pursed his lips. "I'll cook you dinner…" She opened one eye.

"You'll cook me dinner to come shopping with you? Shouldn't this be the other way around?" His fingers tangled their way through her thick black hair.

"I will cook you dinner tonight…" he pressed his lips to her neck, nipping the skin lightly and she pushed him away. His eyes met hers and for a moment both their looks softened. He pressed his forehead against hers, letting their noses brush before planting a tender kiss against her lips. It lasted only a second but to her it felt like an hour, her body tingling from head to foot.

"You can cook me dinner tonight…" she whispered, her hand stroking the side of his face slowly.

"Do you love me yet Rukia Kuchiki?" His deep amber eyes searched her cerulean for an answer.

"I don't have an answer for you Ichigo Kurosaki…" Her azure eyes filled with mixed emotion as he lifted his own hands and cupped her face gently.

"That's good…" their lips met again in a lingering kiss that, to them, was not too long nor too short, nor was it too sensual nor did it mean nothing… to them it was a perfect kiss for the moment, a kiss that spoke of dreams and wishes and precious moments neither wanted to lose. Because whether they believed it or not they both knew they were slowly falling for each other.

&

His laugh echoed in her ears even after he had stopped. It was the first time he had ever laughed that hard in her presence. Though she suspected that it was worth it to see him smile about something other than just dirty jokes and making her mad. In fact… as she looked over at him in the car next to her she came to realize something… he looked different somehow, as if he were relaxed.

It was a side of him she had never seen, the easy going, playful and beautifully less egocentric side that apparently only came out when he wasn't playing football.

"You seem more… comfortable…" she rested her head against the headrest of the Volvo S60. He turned his head towards her for a moment, his face was set in a relaxed smile, a comfortable tilt of his mouth that made her want to grin.

"I am I think…" He replied. "I haven't felt quite like this since I was in college… it seems like ever since then all I've been doing is running around like a chicken with my head cut off…" It was at that point that she began to wonder things about him. Where had he come from? She realized she had never heard his home town, much less anything about his family, nor had he ever mentioned anything about school or friends or favorite anything…

"Ichigo… may I ask you a question?"

"Other than the one you just asked? Sure."

"Do you like anything other than football? Like a favorite color or movie or something?"

"Are you getting curious about me Rukia Kuchiki?" He turned his head towards her again as they sped down the highway.

"You going to tell me anything?" She kept her gaze on the road ahead of them but soon found herself looking at him.

"My favorite color is yellow. My favorite actor is Al Pacino and as a matter of fact I like anything Shakespearian…" He seemed thoughtful. "You know my dad always used to tell me that I couldn't be in sports if I didn't keep my grades up so I worked my butt off at homework…" he chuckled. "I'm quite proud of the fact that I received my doctorate you know I went to medical school?"

"Medical school? Of all things?" Rukia laughed.

"Yeah I know, really? But that's what I went to college for, I thought it would be a good thing whether I played pro or not… but after college I made it big and landed this job…" he paused in his story to shake his head, "now I'm just another jock and it seems that my education gets put behind what I've done on the field…"

"That seems like it would be hard to overcome…" her eyes darkened as he looked over at her.

"But the being famous part was a good thing… it lead me to you," he turned his gaze back to the road.

"Ichigo…" she stopped as they glided into a parking spot. Before she could continue he had parked the car and made his way to her side, opening the door for her. "Thank you."

"So what do you want to eat for date?" He stopped as she stared at him. "D-dinner… date? What in the heck am I thinking about?"

"A date?" She stepped out, her black flat bottom boots were pulled up to her knees over her skinny jeans and the heavy deep blue cable knit sweater she wore reached her mid-thigh, leaving only part of her thigh exposed to the cold air. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face in a curled ponytail and as they walked through the aisles of grocers she noticed Ichigo tugging at the sleek black strands.

"Ichigo…" she caught his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Relax I'm not going anywhere…"

"Your hair is just fun to play with," his reply came from above her as she paused to pick up a squash.

"You're too cute." She replied and squeezed his hand as she paid for it one handed.

"Are we going to stop at every single grocer in Kansas City?"

"Maybe…"

"It's cold out here."

"But I'm here to keep you warm." She looked up at him and he smiled. She looked cute under her heavy angora beanie, her blue eyes sparkled against her cold flushed face. He knew she was freezing but she wasn't saying anything because she was just that way. For a moment she reminded him of his mother.

"Are you quite finished?" Ichigo sighed as she stepped out from under the covering.

"I am done. So what's for dinner?" He wrapped a warm arm around her waist as they walked and she leaned her head against his bicep, reveling in the heat his body provided to her.

"Not a clue… I'll find something…" He guided her towards the car.

&

By the time they arrived back at the 200 acre plot so much snow had fallen that Rukia was hiding her eyes in her hands as they cruised up the hill towards the ranch style house. It was nearly 9 pm and for a moment she considered yawning. They had been going since nearly 7 in the morning non-stop.

"There's something that I've been meaning to say…" her fingers pulled her boots off as he helped her tug her heavy sweater off.

"Yes?" He stepped out of his boots and walked towards the kitchen, she smiled softly as he pulled off his second layer, a KC Chiefs sweatshirt to expose his white t-shirt.

"I-damn…" she pulled out her phone. "Rukia Kuchiki…"

"Rukia! RUKIA! YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!" She hadn't heard Uryu this excited since they learned she had a hit single.

"Well I might, try me." She tugged at the hem of her tight black shirt.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE DOING A NORTH AMERICAN TOUR!" Uryu practically screamed in her ear. "I just got the call, your newest CD will be sent into stores just in time for Christmas and your tour will start in February…"

"Awesome…" Rukia's eyes met Ichigo's and he shrugged. "Can I call you back later?"

"I have to go anyways, I have to call the record company." He hung up on her and she shrugged in return.

"I'm doing a North American tour starting in February." She sighed.

"Is that a long enough break?" He leaned his hip against the counter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I guess it is, I mean I don't really have much of a say in it do I?" She pursed her lips and he chuckled.

"I think you do… after all you don't want to kill that beautiful voice of yours…" He cupped her face with one hand.

"You think my voice is beautiful? I thought you said I sounded like a wounded donkey being run over by a semi with a two by four attached to the back of it."

"Did I say that?" He leaned forward.

"Indubitably, word for word…" she smiled as their lips met again. It was another one of those passionless but none the less beautiful kisses. She simply felt comfortable with him. Under his eye she felt beautiful, as beautiful as everyone said she was. With him her heart never stopped pounding in her chest.

"I don't need a stethoscope to hear your heart beat…" his breath washed over her before his mouth met hers again. What was this thing that she was feeling? And why was not telling him tearing her to pieces? Why was it that no matter what she did she couldn't say it? Was it because he didn't want to hear it? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head as she tangled her fingers through his hair. Who cared? She had the world's hottest man in her arms.

&

Sorry that was a short chapter… longer ones on the run… just wanted to give a good fluffy chapter.

Shalan


	12. Chickens With Their Heads Cut Off

**Chapter**: Chickens With Their Heads Cut Off

**Shalan's Say:** Hey! Weird chapter title huh? OMG XD I laughed soooo hard writing this chapter. (I hope you know that sometimes I actually don't write an author's note at the beginning of the story I write them after I finish the chapter) SPEAKING OF WHAT I DO! Starting from this chapter on at the end of each chapter will be a tidbit from my writing… deleted scenes of sorts that I wrote in but decided instead to keep out because of fluency of the story… just a little fun so you can see what I go through to get you guys your stories…

&

"_I was sitting by him on a long, long night/ you know one of those nights that last forever?/ I turned to him as he leaned back and asked him this:"_ she paused as the red light came on. "Yeah Izuru?" She set the headset down and walked through the glass.

"I just… don't feel it… I want more feeling Rukia…" The blonde haired audio boy leaned his elbow on the counter.

"What do you mean feeling?"

"How did you feel when you wrote this song?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"I was feeling awesome… I mean… I couldn't believe how happy I was…" she folded her hands in front of her.

"Then let me feel that… put your heart and soul into this song…" He begged. "Please Rukia!"

"Alright," she took a sip from the caffeinated green tea on the table. It had been three grueling weeks recording this one song. It hadn't taken her too long to get the other songs finished because they were easy enough but this song was special and had only been added to the CD in the past few weeks… not to mention it was going to be the single release.

"Alright… go…" she pushed one of the ear pieces of her headset to her ear and let her lips near the mic before taking in a deep breath.

"I was sitting by him on a long, long night/ You know one of those nights that last forever?/ I turned to him as he leaned back and asked him this/ What is it about me that you love so much?/ What is it that you see that others don't?/ In return he said to me:"

_"Look around you and you tell me/ It's all about what you can see/ I see love and devotion/ Pictures of us in motion/ Kisses and moments left to time/ Warmth in your heart and a song in your rhyme…"_ Ichigo leaned back against the sofa's pillows as Rukia's newest single bounced off the walls of her living room.

"So what do you think?" She turned off the radio with its remote and leaned her head against his shoulder as his long arm tightened around her.

"I love it…" He chuckled and squeezed her shoulder lightly. She sighed heavily. It had been too long since she had been able to just relax. She was always in and out of the recording studio or doing photo shoots for her new record… it was now that she could rest her head and hope that everything turned out alright.

"I worked hard on it…" She smiled as she snuggled against his warm body. December was her favorite month of the year this year. She had spent nearly everyday with Ichigo Kurosaki in his luxurious Kansas City home… only today he had joined her in her apartment in New York. Since he had no games until Christmas he had decided to join her for a change… which for her was a relief.

"I know you did… you didn't even talk to me for a month," he smiled and buried his face into her hair, taking in a deep whiff of her perfume. His free hand found itself on her abdomen, long fingers sliding her tank top towards her neck. She giggled as he pulled down her sweat pants to breach her hips before leaning down and planting a wet sloppy kiss against her navel.

"ICHIGO!" She shrieked, not expecting his actions. "STOP DON'T!" She squealed with laughed as he blew a raspberry on her stomach. It was when he stopped that she became curious. The quarterback was looking at her abdomen curiously, thoughtfully, and devilishly. "What are you-WAH!" He swung her up into his arms and quick stepped towards her bedroom.

"Enough wasted time…" he planted a kiss against her lips, a hot desperate kiss that set her insides on fire. Her back pressed against the wall as her legs involuntarily wrapped around his hips. Their kisses heightened, whipping the flames of hell into shape as his hands did wondrous things to her breasts through her tank top.

"Ichigo…" her head tilted back as his lips met her jaw and trailed down her neck to her collar bone. Rushed, feverish and rough hands yanked her tank over her head as his calloused thumbs found her nipples. The same feeling that had fallen over her in his hotel room in San Diego rose into her abdomen now. He was setting her on fire, her entire body trembled as his tongue did devilish things to her breast.

"God, you are gorgeous…" he swore lightly under his breath as he paused a moment to catch a glance over her body. Her fingers found his hair and fisted there as he plundered. From her teasing mouth to her flat, concave navel he let his instincts lead him towards hell and beyond.

"Ichi-go…" her fogged eyes cleared as her cell phone began to chime in some faraway place from where they were. "Ichigo my phone…" she attempted to calm her heavy breathing as he pressed his forehead to her sternum.

As she disappeared out the door he slammed his fist into the wall. "Fuck…" a number of inventive curses followed as she answered the phone.

&

It was a good month before they even saw each other again. And even that was in passing, they saw each other at a charity banquet before she was whisked off to the studio where she was learning her steps for the tour. They really were chickens with their heads cut off.

&

Howdy… sorry this was a short chapter again longer ones to come… since I think the lemon is in the next chapter… anyways as promised here is the deleted scene.

Chapter: Winter Days Full Of Love

"There's something that I've been meaning to say…" her fingers pulled her boots off as he helped her tug her heavy sweater off.

"Yes?" He stepped out of his boots and walked towards the kitchen, she smiled softly as he pulled off his second layer, a KC Chiefs sweatshirt to expose his white t-shirt.

_"I just…" she paused as she played with the hem of her black shirt. He helped her up and pulled her into the kitchen as she giggled._

_"You just what?" His eyes narrowed teasingly as he swung her around in circles._

_"You are so weird…" her eyes softened as he put her down. "I think I'm falling for you…"_

_"You… what?" He stared at her, his amber eyes hardened again_.

"I-damn…" she pulled out her phone. "Rukia Kuchiki…"


	13. Party Queens

**Chapter:** Party Queens

**Shalan's Understanding Statement: **YAY! I'M A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND I'VE ALREADY BEEN ACCEPTED TO THE COLLEGE OF MY DREAMS! AREN'T YOU GUYS EXCITED! Anyways this means that I get to slack for a few months! YAY! Aren't you guys excited? This slacking means I get to write more often… DANCE PEOPLE DANCE!

&

"They look like they were nice once…" she observed quietly as they passed through a number of dilapidated houses.

"Once." His eyes scanned the streets. "Everything ends up like this in the end if it's ignored," his lips tightened as a couple of thugs on the sidewalk paused to watch the expensive car whiz by.

Silence thundered in their ears as the tension whispered through their veins. A terse argument had caused an extreme discomfort between the two and as she played with the hem of her skirt she came to the realization that she was over dressed. Her long sleeved midnight Dolce & Gabanna dress hit her thigh and stopped. The Destroyed jeans she wore underneath were paired with a pair of midnight Gucci ankle boots. In the mean time the man next to her wore a cable knit charcoal grey sweater that zipped at the high neck and a pair of jeans, both of which, she surmised, were from either Banana Republic or The Gap.

"I always wanted to be famous… that was the whole point of my life…" She sighed heavily as he glanced out of the corner of her eye. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned on the window. It was a tentative way to step, a way that she could draw him into the conversation.

"Yeah I can see that… you're just like the rest of them, stuck up and selfish…" He pursed his lips. She flinched at the remark, it bit but she shook it off.

"I wanted to be famous because I had always hoped that I could try and change things, the way things were seen in the world… then I realized I had to change myself to change the world…" she cast her eyes towards him.

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get what you want…" he sent another vicious slice her way.

"I know you're mad at me but that's no reason to put my record down!" She felt her temper flare.

"DAMN IT WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" His temper lashed out at her and she physically pressed herself to the door. "YOU GIRLS ARE ALL THE SAME!" He fell back into his livid silence as they pulled into the airport.

"Fine… then let me do something just like all the other girls…" she shot back then slammed the door to his Volvo so hard he could feel the muscles under his skin ripple. He swallowed and relaxed against the seat of his car. The vicious tension that had been threading him now whispered away into the deepest recesses of his body.

Several Hours Earlier…

"Yeah, of course Uryu… I'll make sure I do that…" she glanced his way. It was a smoldering glance that twisted his insides around themselves. "Love you too…" she tossed the phone onto the coffee table.

"You look good on television…" he turned his head towards the football game on the TV. She rolled her eyes as he let a grin cross his lips as her tanned skin slid onto the screen.

"You look better with your helmet on…" she shot off blithely. He turned his gaze back to her almost offendedly.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who was drooling over me the first time she saw me…" he chuckled.

"Who was drooling?" She glanced back towards him.

"You, Miss Pop Culture…" he grinned but her eyes didn't sparkle, instead they were livid.

"Miss. Pop. Culture." She ground out between clenched teeth. He furrowed his brows, what had gotten into her? "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're just… that girl that every girl wants to be… the beautiful, powerful, smart and talented woman…" he tried to turn the comment around.

"Excuse me? Don't turn this around… what did you mean by that Kurosaki?" He could see her taking a defensive motion. Her body was curling, her eyes were livid and she was shifting like a linesman in a bad mood.

"I meant just what I said…"

"Are you saying that I'm just like all the others? The ones who portray themselves as shallow and stupid?" She lifted her eyebrow in that ridiculous motion that women had, the incredulous, victimized look.

"Rukia! When did I say that? Will you please tell me when I said that!" He simply stared in open-mouthed wonder at her sudden change in personality.

"You didn't need to say it to imply it Ichigo!" She backed up out of the room.

"RUKIA!" He lunged for her and she dodged like a quarterback in the pocket, her long black hair whirled around her as she disappeared into his bedroom. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID DESIGNER CLOTHES AND SELFISH ATTITUDE!" His temper began to break, she was acting like an idiot.

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR BAD MOUTHING IRRESPONSIBLE MOUTH!" She screamed through the door. He threw his arms up. There was no fighting with the damn woman. "I'M GOING TO THE AIRPORT IN AN HOUR! YOU'RE DRIVING ME THERE AND NEVER TALKING TO ME AGAIN!"

"FINE! WHATEVER YOU BIPOLAR BITCH!" Part of him wanted to slam his fist into the wall and part of him wanted to shake her until she fell apart. She knew what could make him mad and she was pulling out all the stops to make him so mad he couldn't help the screaming testosterone in his blood.

&

She stepped out of the limo and waved for the cameras as she walked down the carpet towards the opening for her newest movie. The critics were in love with it but not in love with what she was currently doing. She was there in a pair of tight blue jeans and knee high stiletto boots, her black hair sleeked back into a loose top knot and an off the shoulder one sleeved shirt. She looked absolutely beautiful and all the people there were practically singing her praises… well screaming that is.

"Hi there…" she smiled and paused for a picture. The only thing she had been hearing about recently was her "boyfriend" and it was pissing her off to no end… so she decided she would keep the hype going… that was why on her arm this night in particular was former beau and drop dead ladies man Kaien Shiba. He smiled in his boyish way and waved to the crowd.

"This is bull shit…" he nearly threw the remote through the television in his room. Renji looked over, his arms crossed behind his head on the bed next to the fuming quarterback.

"What is bull shit? What you're eating or what you're watching?" He snorted. Ichigo shot him the nastiest look that Renji had ever received in his life.

"Rukia…" Kaien whispered in her ear and she giggled at what he said. They walked into the premiere arm in arm.

"FUCK YOU!" He jerked his body violently enough to throw himself on the floor. Renji leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him.

"Just text her Ichigo…" The red head made a sour face at him.

"Shut up would you?" Ichigo groaned from underneath his bed.

"If you would talk to her you wouldn't have to be acting like this…" They had been going down hill slowly as Ichigo drew more and more into himself. The former champs had now lost any bid for the super bowl.

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING THINGS ANY BETTER!" Ichigo stormed out of the room and into the hallway. He had to find something to calm his nerves.

&

"Are, you… uhm… Rukia Kuchiki?" She turned her head at the little girl and smile genuinely.

"Yes, I am… what's wrong?" She squatted in front of her.

"May I have your autograph?" She shied a little but then held out her notebook. The blue eyed Rukia grinned and signed the paper eagerly. Then she stood and walked out of the Panera.

"So… this is what it feels like to be you? Is it?" She looked at her hand as she walked towards her car, and ran head first into something hard and muscular.

"Rukia?" She looked up into the eyes of a tall, rust framed face… the face of Ichigo Kurosaki.


End file.
